Have You Ever Seen The Rain?
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: AU. ChichiriOC. A girl finds herself in ancient China, somehow discovering another Universe of the Four Gods. However, she isn't all she appears to be, and this alone could affect her fate in the world where magic and love intertwine.
1. Falling

Summery: A girl gets sucked into the world of Fushigi Yugi, somehow discovering a copy of the book. However, this girl is not as she may seem at first glance, and this alone could change her fate in ancient China. An AU and Chichiri/OC fic. First Fushigi Yugi fic.

Warning: None yet. Will be some language - how can there not be, with Tasuki?

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own FY. I do own the plot and OC characters.

I want to say thanks to Kyae Sohma for beta-ing the story and putting up with my idioticness. Yea for her! (Clap, damn you!) I promised to put this up tonight, and I had to deal with errors and all to get it up! There's many chapters already written, but I won't update until I get some decent reviews. If ya read and review (please do!) please don't say just that you like (or don't) like it. Please tell me exactly what you do or don't like about it, or something like that. It makes it much easier to write with comments like that. And about the spelling of Seiryu...in the manga it has one 'u', and some people spell it with two, so I'm just going for one. All spelling is from the manga,by the way. And I sincerely apologize if there is any OOC at all. Please tell me if there is!

And if you can figure out what is wrong with Kiore by the end of the chapter, I will be amazed and bow to you. Really. I give hints throughout, but they're very slight, so keep an eye out! And no hints in here! And please ignore the title - I'm still trying to think of a good one.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome. No flames!

* * *

"I'm so bored…I wish it would stop raining," Kiore grumbled, wandering aimlessly through her grandfather's house in Tokyo. She had been visiting when a typhoon hit, forcing the eighteen year-old to stay even longer than she had planned. Her grandfather, elderly and suffering from a slight cold, was sleeping upstairs, and the rest of her family was back home in Kagoshima, pointedly ignoring the fact that they had left her for over two months longer than they had told her they would. "Stupid family…tricking me into coming here…" Kiore had been led to believe her grandfather was ill to the point of death, and had rushed to him without a second thought. Kiore was a favorite of her grandfather, and vice versa, but she had planned on starting college that fall. 

"Just because they didn't like the college," she continued angrily to herself, the stormy weather doing nothing to calm her down as she strode down the hallway. "They trick me and then leave me here without any money or contacts…damn family. Overrated anyway." She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her boot-cut jeans, and was glad her sweater protected her from the chill of the old house.

Kicking the wall next to her, her head shot up in surprise when a creak revealed another door down the hall suddenly opening slowly. Peering in around it, her pale-green eyes widened when she realized it was a small library, with wall-to-wall bookcases stuffed full to the point of overflowing. Although she had been to the house many times over the years, she had never been in this particular room her entire life.

"_I wonder…if this is the room_…" she wondered, tiptoeing – unnecessarily, since her grandfather was upstairs sound asleep – into the room.

* * *

"_Kiore, you know I trust you with everything in this estate…"_

"_I know," the six year-old nodded solemnly, sensing her grandfather was telling her something important. Even at such a young age, the child was mature beyond her years, causing a rift between most of her family and classmates._

"_But there is one thing you must promise me."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You must never go into the library on the first floor," he told her, gesturing down the hall to the door that seemed to dominate the area._

"_Why?"_

"_Because there's something very important in there, and you're still too young for it," the elderly man said, peering at her intently. "I know you will want to go into that room as you become older, but you must promise not to. One day I will show you, but until I do you _must not go in the room_."_

"_I promise, Grandpa," Kiore nodded, and took his hand in both of her small ones. He smiled at how serious she looked, but quickly hid it before she thought he was making fun of her. "I won't go in that room unless you tell me to, even if I really want to. And if I really want to, I'll go and tell you so you can make sure I don't."_

"_Good girl," he nodded, patting her head affectionately, earning a bright grin.

* * *

_

Ever since then, Kiore could recall five times she had gone to her grandfather about that room, and each time he had successfully diverted her interest to other areas of his life.

"Grandpa…I wish I could go tell you now," she said quietly, closing the door behind her and took a deep breath of the warm, perfumed air around her. The aura in the room seemed almost sacred, and Kiore somehow had the feeling she had entered something revered and ancient. Even her breathing seemed too loud, and she tried to hold her breath before sighing. "But it feels like I'm meant to be here…"

Running her hands along the spines of the books, her slender fingers stopped abruptly when they reached a book in the middle. Slipping it out of its snug sheath between the other books she allowed the tips of her fingers to brush along the gold embossed letters, and her lips silently formed the words on the cover.

"_**The Universe of the Four Gods"**_

"_This….what is it about this book_?" she wondered. As her fingers found the edge of the cover and began to lift it up, her shiny dark-brown hair – which usually fell just past her shoulder blades – lifted around her shoulders, as if a breeze were in the room. The cover of the book opened fully, and a bright flash of light enveloped her, before the book fell to the floor, revealing blank pages in its depths.

* * *

"_Wha…what the hell happened_?" she wondered, rubbing her head. Getting to her feet her eyes darted from side-to-side, knowing she most definitely wasn't in her grandfather's home. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she still jumped when she heard someone behind her and whirled around, prepared to defend herself. 

"My apologies, lady," the man bowed, and then peered at her curiously. "Should you be alone out here?"

"Um…"

"Come – I shall take you the village," he said, taking her arm gently. "My name is Toroki, Lady Miaka."

"_Miaka?"_ Kiore repeated mentally, and pulled her arm from his grasp. "My name is Kiore."

"Kiore…?" Toroki pronounced the foreign word awkwardly, and took a step back to observe her. "Forgive me – due to your strange dress, I assumed you were the priestess."

She gave him a look that plainly said she thought he was crazy, and looked around in confusion. "Where am I?"

"You really don't know?" he checked, peering at her.

"No!" she said, huffing in aggravation.

"All right – let's return to the village, and I'll explain everything," he promised. She paused for a moment, and nodded before taking his arm and following him down the path.

* * *

"So…there are gods in this world?" she repeated, when the man had finished his story. " And…warriors for a priestess?" 

"Correct," he nodded.

"But I'm just me."

"I said I was sorry about mistaking you for the priestess," Toroki told her. "I saw you wore strange clothing, and assumed you were she."

"You're a Warrior for the god Byakko?" Kiore checked, and propped her hand in her chin. "Two other gods have priestesses already…"

"Both are Japanese girls from your world, and they each encountered a Warrior from the side they were on soon after. Perhaps you are the priestess of Byakko," Toroki suggested, and she blinked. "You are wearing strange clothes similar to the ones it is rumored Lady Miaka wears; you have absolutely no idea what's going on around you; and you are Japanese."

"But I'm just a girl – how can I summon a god? And how do we tell?" she asked, growing frustrated.

"For one thing, you're from another world," he pointed out once more. "And my symbol is visible."

"Are you always so trusting?" she asked.

"You seem awfully eager to back out of this," he grinned at her expression, and leaned back in his seat. "I'm trusting you mainly because of your clothes – there's nothing at all like them in the land, believe me. And for another thing, a girl in your condition wouldn't be in the position to lie to a strange man."

"None of this makes any sense," she sighed, frowning at him. "I don't understand!"

"Calm down," he told, and stood up. "For now, let's get a room in the village, and we can discuss anything else in privacy. Is that agreeable, my lady?"

"Please don't call me that," she said, rising to her feet when he placed a hand on her arm. Still hoping it was a dream, she allowed him to guide her from the room.

* * *

"Kiore?" her grandfather called several hours later, making his way down the stairs. He immediately noticed the open door, and entered the room as fast as he possibly could. "Oh dear," he managed, seeing the open book on the floor. He picked it up and lowered himself into a chair, afraid to read the words etched onto the pages. 

'**The young woman found herself in a strange world, unable to comprehend what had happened. Found by a man calling himself Toroki, she was taken to a village where he explained all that he thought necessary. They managed a way to communicate with each other, and he offered to help her return to her world. Finding no way to return, the young woman resigned herself to her fate, and allowed herself to be called the priestess of the god Byakko. The six other Warriors of Byakko were not easy to discover, and she went through many trials throughout her time in the world. Nonetheless, after six months the seven Warriors of Byakko were assembled and all seemed to be going in their favor. However, the Warriors of Seiryu discovered their intentions and quickly moved against them.'**

"Oh, Kiore," the elderly man sighed, and closed the book, letting it rest heavily on his lap. "There's no stopping the wheels of fate, once begun on their motion of destruction."

* * *

"Go, Lady!" 

"Toroki – I can't leave you!" she protested, and the man glared over his shoulder at her.

"My duty is to protect you! Go, now!" he ordered, shielding her with his own body. Fear took over her as she turned and ran, the warrior behind her guarding her from the enemy. Tears welled up in her eyes as Kiore scrambled through the forest, hurriedly shoving branches out of her way as she blindly ran further from the sounds of death. Suddenly, all life seemed to cease entirely around her, and she froze in her motions, unsure what was happening. Kiore had unconsciously tapped into her powers as the priestess of Byakko, and transported herself miles away from the carnage.

"Wh…what?" she managed, taking a few halting steps forward before falling to her knees. Her eyelids dropped, and she became unaware of the world around her in the next instant, collapsing onto the ground.

* * *

"Chichiri, I think we've scouted around enough now!" Tasuki complained, kicking up loose brush as he tried to find his fellow Warrior of Suzaku. "Chichiri? Where'd ya go?" he yelled, pausing for a moment to look around. "Damn it…" he grumbled, giving a particularly-hard kick to a piece of debris at his feet. Hearing a groan, Tasuki promptly jumped into the air with a shout, completely freaked out. "What the…" 

"So, this is what I've been sensing. No da," Chichiri nodded soberly as Tasuki brushed aside the leaves and dirt, revealing a very dirty-looking young woman lying on her side, unconscious but with no apparent wounds.

"What _is_ it?" Tasuki demanded, eyeing her suspiciously.

"A young woman, of course," the other young man informed him, his mask contorting into a slight frown as he crouched down beside Tasuki.

"Yeah, but…is she a spy from Seiryu, or what?" the eighteen year-old wondered, blinking curiously at her. "I mean – she's a mess. I've never seen a woman like that before."

"Perhaps we should first tend to her, no da," Chichiri suggested, straightening up. "Then we can return to the others and let them know."

"I guess," Tasuki shrugged, and suddenly realized Chichiri was leaving him in charge of moving her. "Hey! What do ya think yer doin'?" he demanded, as the other Warrior, seven years his senior, began to stride away.

"To get some water. No da," Chichiri shrugged, and disappeared.

"I can't stand women," Tasuki grumbled, awkwardly picking her up and heading in the general direction his friend had gone.

* * *

"She's waking up," Tasuki realized, glancing absently at the sleeping woman. "Finally. The moon's been out fer hours." 

"Are you all right? No da?" Chichiri asked, leaning over her in concern as her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm…Toroki?" she breathed, before her eyes shot wide open in panic. Realizing that she was alone with two strange young men, she scooted backward and panic was obvious in her voice. "Wh-who're you? More soldiers from Seiryu?" she demanded, and Chichiri placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Tasuki and I are warriors of Suzaku, no da," he informed her calmly, and the fright in her eyes dimmed a little at hearing this news. "I am Chichiri," he added, and peered at her. "And you are…?"

"Ki-Kiore," she managed, and rubbed her head. "Where…am I?"

"Not too far from a village, luckily," Tasuki grunted. "Once you're awake we'll head back there."

"Are you feeling all right?" Chichiri repeated. "We found you unconscious underneath brush, no da."

"I…I don't know how I got there," she lied, deciding not to trust the two young men. "I'm fine, thanks. I can go home on my own, though," she said, and struggled to stand on her own. Chichiri caught her as her legs crumpled underneath her, and she sighed in aggravation.

"Here – eat something," Tasuki thrust a fish at her, which she took in surprise. "Well? It's not poisoned, so eat the damn thing!" he ordered, and she quickly began to eat. Chichiri backed off, his thoughts turning inward as he studied the strange young woman. When she had finished eating, he leaned forward slightly and had to touch her arm to get her attention.

"You're the priestess of Byakko, no da," he said calmly.

"Huh?" Tasuki demanded, looking between the solemn Chichiri and tensed young woman in confusion.

"How did you know?" she asked finally.

"We are warriors of Suzaku – our priestess is not of this world either," he reminded her. "We knew of only one other young lady that came here, no da."

"Yui, the priestess of Seiryu," Kiore muttered, her jaw tightening.

"Ya know her?" Tasuki asked, sticking his face next to hers curiously, but she ignored him.

"But we heard that the Warriors of Byakko had gathered around a young woman, supposedly from another world as well, no da. So, you are the priestess of Byakko, no da," Chichiri nodded in self-satisfaction, inspecting the girl's face more closely than before.

"What happened to yer warriors?" Tasuki pressed.

"They…they were murdered by those of Seiryu," she forced out, clenching her fists in her lap. "I managed to escape, and found myself here." Chichiri remained tactfully silent, but Tasuki shook his head.

"Not very good warriors, were they then?" he wondered. Kiore's eyes narrowed to almost slits, and she suddenly lunged forward.

"Tasuki!" Chichiri called out. The warrior whirled around to see the young woman inches away from him, and promptly landed on his back as she straddled his hips, her hand raised angrily.

"How – dare you!" she hissed, her voice trembling dangerously. In the firelight, they saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears – and a moment later, she was pounding on the helpless Tasuki, who couldn't bring himself to fight a woman.

"Calm down!" Chichiri said soothingly, dragging her off him.

"He has – no right to say that!" she yelled, and turned away abruptly. "No right…" she repeated listlessly, her body shuddering with unshed cries. The young men exchanged a glance before turning away, and waited for dawn to return to their comrades.

* * *

Good? Bad? I think it's a little short so far, but I stretch the story out as it goes. I love to write with Tasuki - his character is so different it's hysterical to write him. In later chapters I actually started to laugh as I wrote several scenes, which always makes me feel a little weird to think my stories are that good. Please review and let me know if you want more! 


	2. I Know

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Here's the second part! Thank my beta for being so darn quick, will ya? And you find out what her problem is! Now remember: THIS IS AN AU. I WILL NOT follow the storyline of the manga/anime, so don't get all offended or mad or whatever if it doesn't do that. I really hate when people get like that after I warn them it's an AU. Not that anyone's done it yet - just a warning.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Can't ya walk yet?" Tasuki complained, as Kiore fell for the third time within the hour. She gritted her teeth and silently picked herself up, continuing forward stubbornly. She silently admitted to herself, with some self-depreciation, that she had grown dependent on her warriors to help her over the rough and unfamiliar terrain of China. Suddenly, she felt someone gripping her upper arm and realized it was Chichiri.

"A word of advice, no da," he said calmly, and her eyes flickered in his direction. "When you're blind, allow someone to guide you forward."

"Are ya saying this chick is blind?" Tasuki demanded, as she gasped in surprise.

"I could tell by her reactions to us last night, no da," Chichiri nodded, and she was temporarily mute from shock. "She never looked directly at us – and I had to touch her to get her attention. Just as when you stuck your face next to hers, she didn't move at all, no da. When she threw herself at you, she could have easily landed in the fire – if you hadn't had turned, she would have. No da."

"So that's why ya yelled me. Thanks a lot," Tasuki grumbled, having retained a few bruises from her fists.

"It's fairly obvious to anyone who pays attention, no da," Chichiri continued, turning to a stunned Kiore. "You listen for our voices or movements to tell where we are. And because you're in an unfamiliar area, you can't manage to walk on your own, no da. I imagine one of the warriors of Byakko aided you in that. No da."

"How…you're smarter than I gave you credit for," she relented with a sigh. "You're right – I was born with a sight defect which left me blind by the time I was three. But my other senses have become heightened to the point I hardly need to see. Mostly."

"Unbelievable…" Tasuki muttered, crossing his arms behind his head thoughtfully. "So, now whadda we do with her?"

"We'll bring her to the others, no da," Chichiri said calmly. "If she's from Miaka's world, than we must help her as well."

* * *

"Hey, you guys are finally back!" Nuriko noticed, glancing up as the two Warriors entered. "Took you long enough…"

"Who is this young woman?" Mitsukake asked calmly, bending down to look her in the face. "She's blind," he realized in surprise, and Tasuki grunted as Chichiri helped her sit down.

"She is, no da," Chichiri nodded, glancing around. "This is Kiore. Where are the others?"

"Miaka is wandering around the village looking for more food," Chiriko informed them, entering the room. "Hotohori and Tamahome are with her. This girl is obviously from Miaka's world, as her clothes prove easily."

"This is Chiriko," Chichiri said, noticing her eyes darting around at the new voices in the room. "And the man earlier is Mitsukake, no da." The fourteen year-old grinned, and the twenty-three year-old doctor nodded solemnly before sitting down, even though such formalities were obviously pointless. She shifted nervously in her seat, always having been uncomfortable with strangers.

"Why'd you bring her here?" Nuriko asked, peering curiously at Kiore.

"Kiore is the priestess of Byakko," Chichiri began, but she interrupted him firmly.

"_Was_," she corrected. "The seven from Seiryu murdered them two days ago. That makes me just a stranger again."

"Interesting…" Chiriko mused, inspecting her with sharp eyes for one so young. "Your Warriors must have helped you a lot, since you can't see a thing."

"They did," she nodded, but it was apparent she had no wish to continue talking further about her dead comrades.

"I thought maybe Miaka would know a way to get back to her world, no da," Chichiri put in, earning a snort from Tasuki.

"Please. Miaka was only able ta get back ta her world because that old hag, right? And that was with the help of Hotohori, Tamahome, and Nuriko – there's no way _she'd_ be able ta get back."

"That may be true," Chiriko nodded in agreement, surprising the others. "Mitsukake, would you be able to cure her of her blindness?"

"I was born with this," she told them, and the doctor shook his head.

"I cannot cure an ailment that was present from birth," he said, causing her to shrug dispassionately.

"I didn't expect you could," Kiore said, and her head shot up as the three absent members of the group suddenly returned. Since her other senses had been forced to compensate for her handicap, she was able to tell there was three people from the footsteps and accompanying noises.

"You shouldn't have eaten everything so fast!" Tamahome chided Miaka, who apparently was suffering from a stomachache. They paused in their argument, Hotohori shaking his head behind them, when they saw the new person among them.

"Who is this?" Hotohori asked, and Miaka's eyes lit up.

"You're from my world too!" she realized, and immediately overwhelmed the disabled girl by sitting next to her and beginning to chatter away. "How did you get here? Did you come through a book – are you in my school? Or is there a copy, or what?"

"Miaka, calm down," Tamahome ordered and she stuck merely her tongue out at him.

"Miaka, this girl is Kiore," Chichiri introduced them. "And she is blind, no da. Kiore, this is Miaka, the priestess of Suzaku, Hotohori, the emperor and another Warrior, and Tamahome. In that order. No da."

"It's an honor to meet you, Miaka," Kiore said, and turned slightly to where she had heard Tamahome's voice come from. "And you two as well, of course. Please forgive me if I'm intruding."

"We found her in the forest a ways from the village," Tasuki informed them, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. "Chichiri decided ta adopt her."

"Tasuki!" Chichiri said sharply, dropping his easy-going attitude momentarily.

* * *

"So…you're from Tokyo?" Miaka blinked in surprise, after Kiore had finished telling them her story. "That's weird. Who knew a copy of the book even existed?"

"Much less contain the same power as the original," Hotohori added, and Kiore nodded in agreement.

"Yes," she said. "Toroki thought the same thing, since rumors of Miaka and the warriors of Suzaku apparently abound in China."

"Well, we _are_ a good-looking bunch…" Nuriko began, flipping his braid over his shoulder. Kiore grinned at the remark and Hotohori nodded solemnly in agreement.

"And Mitsukake isn't able to cure her?" Tamahome checked, and the other man shook his head. "Weird. So, the warriors from Seiryu attacked you and killed the warriors," he repeated thoughtfully. "How'd you escape?"

"I'm not sure," Kiore admitted, squeezing her hands together on her lap. "I was running and next thing I knew I was in a strange area – I could tell by the smell and sounds. Everything went very quiet, and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I realized I had company."

"Which would've been us," Tasuki added, and glanced at Chichiri. "Chichiri mentioned he was sensing something – and that it was her. Care ta explain?"

"I believe my powers allowed me to sense hers, just as I am able to sense Miaka and any other Warriors, no da," Chichiri informed them calmly.

"Oh! Food!" Miaka's head spun around as the aroma of the village meal wafted into their hut. "Mmm…"

"Get back here!" Tamahome ordered, but Chiriko shook his head.

"Let's go get something to eat – it's easier to think on a full stomach," he said.

"Good idea," Mitsukake agreed, and strode out of the room with his cat on his shoulder. Nuriko followed Hotohori closely and Tasuki ambled out after Tamahome, with a glance back at the girl before leaving.

"Are you hungry?" Chichiri asked, straightening in his seat.

"No," she shook her head. "Not really. You don't have to stay, you know. I'm a big girl."

"All right, no da," he nodded, and moved to stand up. She suddenly clutched his sleeve and he looked down at her in surprise. "No da?"

"Chichiri…is something wrong with your face?" she asked, and his face beneath his mask froze in fear.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your voice…it sounds odd, like it's muffled a little or something," she shrugged, laughing nervously. "I'm sorry. It's probably just stress, but I thought something was off about it…"

"No da," he patted her shoulder briefly before striding out of the hut. Pausing before continuing down the path, he absently felt his mask and frowned. "Strange…she was very close to guessing about my mask and she can't even see me!"

* * *

"Hm?" Kiore murmured, lifting her head from the table where she had been resting her head on arms when she heard someone enter the room. She had been helped by a village girl into a bath and her hair, which had grown in the time she had arrived in China, was twisted into a knot at the base of her neck. She wore black Chinese shoes with white stockings underneath a long white robe, which flowed from her hips and had loose sleeves that gathered at her wrists with the material folding around her knuckles. Over the belted gown she had been given a plain dark robe, almost a plum color with silver trim and another belt. The robe was sleeveless and the front and back sections went to her ankles, while the sides had been removed for extra movement and revealed the stark white of her gown.

"Hey, this isn't funny," she began when no one answered, but stopped abruptly when a hot bowl of stew was suddenly pushed up against her hands.

"You need to eat to keep up your strength, no da," Chichiri said quietly, sitting across from her as a look of dawning comprehension came over her face.

"Thanks, Chichiri," she said finally. He watched as her hands slid along the rim of the bowl until she found the spoon and gingerly lifted the steaming meal up to her mouth.

"Impressive," he commented, and her eyes darted unseeingly toward him in surprise.

"What?"

"How easily you can eat," he said, and she shrugged a little before continuing to eat.

"Practice makes perfect," she told him, after a few minutes pause. "I'm sorry, I'm not a very good conversationalist," she apologized. "Thanks for bringing me some food, but you don't have to stay here and keep me company. You're a Warrior of Suzaku, after all."

"What's that have to do with anything, no da?" he asked, and she blinked.

"Well…you're Miaka's warrior," she said, taken aback by his point-blank question.

"Not one of yours?" he finished calmly, and she turned pink before returning to her stew. "I understand how hard it must have been, to lose all your warriors," he continued gently, while she apparently ignored his voice. "I once lost two people dear to me as well. But don't let it eat you up inside."

"I don't need you guys to take care of me," she said stubbornly, having finished her food. "I'm not saying I'm the enemy or something stupid like that, but you guys have your own problems to deal with."

Chichiri observed her silently, and sighed noiselessly before taking the bowl out of her grasp and leaving the room.

* * *

"What were ya doin' in there?" Tasuki demanded, coming up behind Chichiri as the monk headed back toward the main hut.

"Ack!" Chichiri shouted, and transformed into SD form, running around with the overturned bowl on his head. Tasuki growled for a moment before grabbing the miniature Chichiri by his ponytail and lifting him up to eye-level. "No da! No da!" Chichiri cried, and Tasuki closed his eyes in frustration.

"Would ya shut up!" he yelled, and Chichiri obligingly went back to his normal mode, stopping for a moment to adjust his mask before turning back to his friend.

"What is it, no da?"

"What were ya doin'?" he repeated, and Chichiri blinked.

"What? I brought her something to eat," he replied calmly and Tasuki frowned.

"She's another priestess!" he argued.

"She's not our enemy," Chichiri shot back evenly, and turned away. "We follow Miaka – it's up to her to decide what to do with Kiore. But it would be cruel to just leave her, blind and alone. Especially after all her Warriors were all slaughtered by Seiryu."

"Damn them," Tasuki muttered, clenching his fist. The two men whirled around in surprise when Kiore appeared from a corner of a house, slightly out of breath.

"I heard…you yelling," she said, addressing Chichiri. "Are you guys okay?"

"Of course we are," Tasuki informed her. "Quit being so paranoid – no one's gonna attack in this village, all right? Come on, I may as well get ya back ta the hut so monk here can eat something."

"All – all right," she agreed, her voice laced with both surprise and hurt. Chichiri shook his head as they parted ways, realizing she must have panicked when she thought Seiryu had returned to kill the Warriors of Suzaku.

* * *

"_Huh_?"

"I said Kiore can travel with us until we can find a way to return her to her world!" Miaka repeated, thinking the other priestess and warriors had merely misheard her.

"I don't _want_ to travel with you!" Kiore burst out before realizing how ungrateful that sounded. "I don't mean I hate you guys – but I don't want your help," she added quickly, setting her jaw stubbornly.

"Miaka, bringing Kiore along will slow us down considerably, and may place us in even more danger than we already are," Chiriko reasoned, and Kiore nodded furiously in agreement.

"Miaka, why are you so determined to bring her with us?" Hotohori asked in confusion, and the girl grinned up at him.

"Well, for one thing, she's from my world – and another girl!" she informed them, shaking her finger a little at them. "But mainly because she's another priestess, just like me! And I can't just leave her alone – what if something happened to her…like Yui?"

"Good point," Tamahome said, to their surprise. "The last thing we need is Seiryu to get a hold of her and get even more power than they already have. And why put the village in danger just for her?"

"So well-put, Tamahome," Nuriko muttered sarcastically, shaking his head.

"What?" he demanded, but Miaka interrupted the usual bickering.

"Kiore, I know you don't want our help, but there's no way you can survive on your own," she started, but the young woman rose to her feet in a rush, her gown whirling around her feet.

"I am not a helpless little girl, Miaka," she said slowly, her blind eyes narrowing. "I am still the priestess of Byakko – it may not mean much now, but I still possess a certain power of my own. I do not require help from anyone, much less charity from Suzaku. I won't stay in the village, but I won't travel with you either."

"Kiore…"

"Oh, get off yer high horse," Tasuki ordered, and the young woman stepped back when she realized he was barely inches from her. "Stop being so damn stubborn and acting like yer perfectly fine! Yer blind, and that isn't gonna help much, is it? Suck it up and accept our help, or we'll just tie ya up and drag ya with us!"

"Tasuki…" Chichiri sighed in aggravation, and Mitsukake and Chiriko looked like they were just trying to stay out of everything.

"Kiore, I didn't mean to insult you," Miaka said, suddenly seeing the problem. "I just don't want you to be hurt like my friend was – and we're both from Japan, right? We're comrades-in-arms!"

"That's one way of putting it," Nuriko muttered, and Tamahome nodded. Kiore looked as if she was considering Miaka's words before sighing heavily and sitting down, almost colliding into Tasuki when she did so. The warriors regarded her curiously as her fingers curled into a tight fist in her lap, and she abruptly nodded.

"All right – but I don't want someone trying to always help me," she agreed. "If I have to go with you, I want to be an equal companion."

"Of course!" Miaka nodded cheerfully and plopped herself down next to the aggravated girl. Grasping her arm, she squeezed it companionably and grinned. "It'll be so much to have another girl along for the ride!"

* * *

"What are ya _doin_'?" Tasuki demanded in shock, coming back into the hut later that night, having agreed to leave early the next morning shortly after Kiore had given into Miaka's order.

"What's that look for?" Mitsukake asked, glancing up from his position along the wall. Miaka was sitting on the bench facing Kiore, who was running her fingers around Miaka's face with her eyes closed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter or wherever it is," Tamahome ordered, glaring at him.

"If I'm going to be stuck with all of you, I may as well know what you look like," Kiore informed him dryly. "The only way for me to do that is to feel a person's features and get a mental image in my mind. Along with telling me what they look like – eye color and stuff – I can create a pretty good impression of what someone looks like. It took some practice but I've got the hang of it now."

"Your turn!" Miaka said brightly, and Tasuki balked when she tried to drag him over.

"No way!"

"Fine," Kiore shrugged, but Miaka glared at Tasuki.

"Qui being such a pain!" she said. "The others didn't mind that much – you can do it too!"

"I hate women," he muttered, being dragged to the bench and forcibly seated. Kiore faced him calmly and he resisted the urge to jump up and run when her fingers made contact with his skin. After a few moments, he yelped when her finger made contact with his eye, and he backed away with a glare. "What was that for?" he demanded, and she couldn't resist a giggle.

"For kicking me when you found me, that's what," she informed him. "I may have been unconscious, but I still felt it. And it hurt! So sit back down and quit being such a baby."

"Whatever," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as Miaka pushed him back. Kiore finished in a few more moments, and leaned back with a grin.

"Thank you," she said, and he blinked in surprise. "Miaka already described you guys to me…Where's Chichiri?"

"Him? I haven't seen him since Miaka made you agree with her," Tamahome realized, and Miaka punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"He must be meditating," Hotohori suggested, glancing outside. "We shouldn't disturb him, if he is."

"That's fine," Kiore shrugged again, and muffled a yawn.

"You and I are sharing a room in another hut," Miaka told her, pulling her to her feet. "But first – a snack before bed!"

"But I'm not hungry!" Kiore protested, but was helpless against the bottomless pit that was Miaka. The men watched them disappear with amusement before Tasuki crossed his legs and grunted.

"So – where _is_ he?" he asked, and Tamahome shrugged.

"He's by the river," Mitsukake told him. "I believe he didn't want Kiore to discover his mask."

"Figures," Tasuki stretched lazily and rose to his feet. "I'm hitting the sack. Anyone else?"

"Chiriko's already asleep," Hotohori informed him. "So don't wake him."

"Why would I want ta wake the brat up?" Tasuki asked, annoyed as he strode out of the room.

* * *

I LOVE writing Tasuki's character! I really do! And describing the outfit is hard, because I actually don't know what they're called. But I was trying to create an image of her, that's all! That's the only description in the entire story, I swear to you. Please review!


	3. Starting the Journey

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thank the beta Kyae Sohma, everyone! NOW! Well, here's chapter three with some fluff to start out with, and then lots of fighting with Tasuki! Yea! The story is now complete, but I still want reviews before I'll update! And I'm polishing the last chapters up a bit as well, so there. And if Kiore sometimes seems a little naive or something, remember that she can't see them and has to take what they say at face-value. (Figuratively-speaking, of course.)

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome. No flames.

* * *

"Miaka, why are we by the river?" Kiore asked, hearing the water flowing as they strode along the bank. "Is the hut this way?"

"There he is!" Miaka interrupted, and waved to Chichiri, who was staring out at the river, half-asleep.

"No da!" he cried, falling over in surprise.

"Sorry, Chichiri," Miaka laughed as they reached the surprised monk. "I thought I'd find you here!"

"What for, no da?" he asked suspiciously.

"So Kiore could figure out what you look like!" she replied cheerfully, apparently having forgotten all about his mask. His cat-like features contorted into a frown and he shook his head fervently, but Miaka tugged Kiore down to the bank next to him, ignoring his silent protests. "Oh, come on, Chichiri!" she pleaded. "It'll only take a second – right, Kiore?"

"Well…if he doesn't want to, that's fine," she stammered. "Lots of people don't like it, after all…" Before either could offer another excuse, Miaka grabbed Kiore's hand and placed it on Chichiri's cheek – Chichiri froze in shock and Kiore blinked rapidly in surprise.

"See? That wasn't so hard!" Miaka grinned, backing away from them. Before Chichiri could protest she was gone and his gaze returned to the worried-looking Kiore in front of him.

"I'm sorry," she said, quickly withdrawing her hand and getting to her feet. "I don't know what got into that girl…she certainly has a lot of energy. Is she still here, or…?"

"It's all right, no da," he interrupted her, and she stopped her rambling. "I don't really mind," he shrugged, helping her back to a sitting position so she wouldn't fall into the river.

"You're sure it's okay?" she checked.

"Yep, no da!" he said cheerfully, and she nodded. He closed his eyes, feeling her fingers through his mask as they trailed up his jawbone slowly and to his nose. She frowned a little at the feel, but ignored it until she reached his left ear, where her fingers slipped under the edge of the disguise.

"What on –"

"It's a wound, nothing more!" Chichiri supplied, pulling away from her hand and pressing the mask securely back onto his face. Seeing her blink at the lack of 'no da', he quickly continued. "It's still healing, no da. But don't worry, you didn't hurt it."

"Oh, all right," she nodded, still suspicious but deciding not pursue the subject. Rising to her feet, she looked around futilely, hoping Miaka would reappear and save her from the awkward situation.

"Miaka's long gone – probably eating, no da," he added, getting up as well. Taking her wrist gingerly he started to walk, and was surprised when she didn't argue but merely followed him silently.

* * *

"What are you doing back here?" Nuriko asked in surprise, looking up from his mat as Miaka snuck in. "And where's Kiore?" Seeing her grin he peered at her suspiciously and narrowed his eyes. "Miaka…what did you do?"

"I found Chichiri, that's all!" she said breezily, sitting down next to him. "Oh, come on – they make such a cute couple!" she protested, seeing Nuriko's eyebrow raise doubtfully.

"Couple?" he repeated dubiously. "With Chichiri's past, I find it difficult that he's interested in a woman that way – especially one he just met."

"Well…maybe not yet, but all they need is a little push!" Miaka admitted and Nuriko turned over after rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, Miaka. Just don't be surprised when it doesn't work."

"Pessimist," the priestess shot back as she began to get ready for bed, a little annoyed her friend didn't share her enthusiasm in her matchmaking scheme. She looked up several minutes later when Kiore arrived at the hut, and rose to help her to the mat. "Chichiri helped you here?" she asked with a nervous laugh and Kiore rolled her eyes.

"Of course, since you left me there," she pointed out and rolled onto her side. "I'm pretty tired, Miaka."

* * *

"I wish I journey with you, but my country requires my utmost attention at this period," Hotohori told them regretfully, but Miaka merely grinned cheerfully at him.

"It's all right!" she assured him, sitting in front of Tamahome on the horse. The sun was just beginning to rise and the sky was still a grayish-purple. "We're splitting up anyway!"

"Are you sure it's all right to split up like this?" Nuriko wondered, on his own horse. He, Mitsukake, and Chiriko were going south to see if they could discover any clues to the location of the Sacred Flame, while Miaka was going with Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chichiri to the west for the same reason, while Kiore went with Miaka to see if she could find the Tiger's Eye and Hotohori remained in Konan.

"We should be fine – other than Hotohori, we're evenly divided," Chiriko reasoned, sitting in front of Mitsukake on another horse. Tasuki had been forced by Chichiri to ride with Kiore, while the wary monk had his own horse.

"Good point," Tasuki agreed and shifted around impatiently. "So can we get going already? Stop pokin' me!" he ordered, the last part directed at an uncomfortable-looking Kiore.

"I can't help it!" she protested in embarrassment, moving again.

"Ow!"

"I've never ridden a horse before," she informed the aggravated Warrior. Because of her robes Kiore was forced to sit sidesaddle at an angle, causing her elbow to come into direct contact with the long-suffering Tasuki's abdomen numerous times. And they hadn't even left the royal grounds yet.

"I'm sure glad I won't have to listen to those two," Nuriko commented dryly and Tamahome groaned.

"Why'd I have to be stuck with _you_ anyway, you woman-hater!" Kiore complained, ending with a sigh. "You ride worse than I do!"

"Don't ask me!" he argued, glaring at an amused-looking Chichiri. "What's yer problem, anyway? _You_ deal with her!"

"It's much more fun to observe the two of you, no da," Chichiri replied calmly. "Perhaps the two of you can learn to ride a horse properly together, no da?"

"Why…ya…"

"Chichiri's right," Tamahome put in with a snicker. "You guys look ridiculous!"

"Rekka Shien!"

"Ow," Tamahome managed, after Tasuki had toasted his right side. "You little bastard!"

"Come and get me!"

"Now I'm _really_ glad I'm not stuck with them," Nuriko sighed, and Mitsukake and Chiriko nodded in agreement. "Catch you all later!" he called, as they began to move their horses farther away from the group.

"How are we going to stay in contact?" Kiore asked, interrupting Tamahome and Tasuki's argument with a well-placed jab to the fire-wielding Warrior.

"Chichiri's power," Miaka told her and turned to Hotohori. "Bye, Hotohori! See you soon!"

"Have a safe journey!" he called as they strode farther and farther from the emperor.

* * *

"Chichiri's powers?" Kiore asked blankly a few minutes later, once they had left the village. "What kind of powers?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know," Miaka realized, and turned around the saddle to face Kiore. "Well, Chichiri – being a monk – has a lot of mystical powers – like shape-shapeshifting and the ability to create barriers. He can also make these portal-things that we can talk to each other."

"I see," Kiore said, not really getting it at all.

"You'll just have to wait and see for your – oh!" Miaka clamped her hand over her mouth, but Kiore shook her head with a small laugh.

"It's all right, Miaka. Figures of speech don't bother me anymore, and I know you didn't do it on purpose," she assured the other girl, who grinned back. Tasuki grumbled to himself as the two girls began to chat between themselves, with Tamahome inserting comments now and then. Chichiri rode off to the side, his thoughts turned inward in musings.

"_As a priestess, it's possible Tai Yi-Jun gave her something similar to what she gave Miaka and Yui, to boost her powers,"_ he reasoned. _"But I haven't seen any signs that Kiore possesses any such powers. But if she does…I can't allow her to get very close to me, or she'll discover my mask."_ The monk wasn't sure himself, but something inside him was bothered at the thought of Kiore discovering his mask – which is why he had forced Tasuki to ride with her instead.

"No da?" he blinked, hearing someone call his voice repeatedly.

"I _said_, can we take turns with this chick here?" Tasuki repeated in aggravation, and Kiore shot Tasuki a dirty look.

"Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure," he growled, and yelped when she elbowed him again.

"Oops."

"That was on purpose!" he yelled and she shrugged.

"Sorry," she said unconvincingly.

"_Well_?" Tasuki growled, glaring once more at Chichiri, who merely shrugged with an innocent smile on his mask.

"No da?"

"Ya do too know what I'm sayin'! I want ya ta get her away from me!" he shouted, and Chichiri abruptly shifted to SD mode and looked mockingly terrified.

"No da! Tasuki's scary – no da! No da!" he cried, gripping the reins and making a sad face at the others.

"Oh, cut it out!" Tasuki ordered, but Chichiri ignored him and remained in SD mode.

"Umm…what's going on?" Kiore asked in confusion. "Chichiri sounds…weird."

"It's complicated," Tamahome said, cutting off Miaka knowing she would only confuse the blind girl. "Chichiri can shape-shift, remember?"

"Oh," she nodded understandingly and Miaka laughed.

"Like a chibi – you know those, right?" she checked, and Kiore paused in thought before shaking her head uncertainly.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I can't watch television, and Braille isn't the best thing to read manga or books with."

"Oh…" Miaka tried to think how to describe chibi, but Tamahome gently poked her on the head.

"Just leave it," he said quietly and she nodded, with a final glance at Kiore. Chichiri had returned to his usual self during the exchange and Tasuki had quieted down for another period of grumbling.

* * *

"It's still light out, right?" Kiore asked a few hours later and Tasuki glanced down at her, realizing she had tilted her head up to address him.

"What're ya askin' me for?" he demanded. She blinked, and then moved her head to ask someone else. Feeling a little guilty he groaned and she looked back up at him.

"I was asking because suddenly I don't feel any heat on my eyes, but we started out so early it can't be dark already," she informed him.

"We're in some trees now – it must the shade," he told her, and she nodded before staring unseeingly straight ahead.

"I was just wondering," she said neutrally a few moments later and he eyed her, trying to figure out what she was up to. "I'm sorry for poking you earlier," she said finally, and his jaw actually dropped in surprise before he regained his composure.

"Well…uh…yer still pokin' me!" he accused, and she giggled.

"Well, yeah," she admitted. Chichiri glanced over his shoulder to observe the pair, since they had been stuck in last place as the trio of horses strode through a narrow path.

"What're ya lookin' at?" Tasuki demanded, noticing Chichiri's gaze and feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Nothing much," he replied calmly and resumed his normal position.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'," Tasuki informed her. "We're comin' ta a river now – see, no more shade," he pointed out and she nodded happily as she felt the warmth on her face once more.

"We're crossing – Chichiri, keep an eye on those two!" Tamahome called, as he and Miaka ventured into the water. The river wasn't very deep, but the current was quick and potentially dangerous for a swimmer – and deadly for Tasuki and Kiore, neither who could swim worth a yen.

"No da," Chichiri nodded, and moved his horse aside. "You two go ahead, and I'll stay close behind."

"Sure," Tasuki nodded in agreement and waited until Tamahome and Miaka were safely on the opposite bank before guiding the horse into the cold water. They were halfway across before the horse slipped on a rock, and Kiore lost her seating. "Shit!" Tasuki swore, and instinctively tightened his arms together to keep her between them. She gripped his arm tightly, and her other arm found its way around his neck.

"Are we almost there?" she asked, laughing nervously. He took a moment to recover from the shock before kicking the horse in its side and creating a new record in China for crossing a river on horseback. Chichiri was close behind, relieved nothing had happened to the two ahead of him.

* * *

"Are ya stupid or somethin'?" Tasuki demanded, as they continued the ride. "I coulda _drowned_ back there!"

"Well, gee, next time I'll have the horse warn me before it slips," she replied sarcastically, resisting the urge to painfully prod him in the ribs. "Is that acceptable?"

"Just don't do that again!" he ordered, his features settling into a sulky look. "I hate the water – and I hate women!" he added fervently, seeing Miaka laughing at them ahead.

"You gave us quite a scare, no da," Chichiri added teasingly, riding alongside them. "We can't have a Celestial Warrior of Suzaku drowning and taking the priestess of the Byakko with him, can we?"

"I wasn't the one who slipped!" Tasuki protested, and Kiore rolled her eyes.

"Sure – blame the poor horse," she huffed, stroking the animal's neck as it snorted in protest.

"I was talkin' about _you_!" he gritted his teeth, knowing it was a battle he couldn't win.

"Don't you ever lose your voice from all that yelling?" Tamahome asked calmly, taking his fingers out of his ears while Miaka held the reins. "Hey – if he loses his voice, Mitsukake isn't here to cure him! Feel free to yell all you want, Tasuki," the warrior said loftily, waving his hand at Tasuki, who would have retorted with something much worse if Kiore hadn't had suddenly clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Deal with it," she said firmly, and it seemed to them that she could almost see Tasuki by the way she was looking at him.

"Can ya…could ya…?"

"See you?" she finished Tasuki's stammers calmly, and shook her head. "No. But being in such close proximity to you, I can't help but figure out where your face –and mouth – is. Duh." Tasuki made a face at her, and tried to ignore Tamahome's incessant snickering and Chichiri's calm gaze.

* * *

"I think we've had enough excitement for today," Tamahome yawned, as the sun began to drop lower in the sky. "I'm for finding a place to spend the night."

"I could use something to eat," Miaka agreed, and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you could."

"Anythin' ta get off this damn horse," Tasuki muttered and Kiore nodded in agreement. Chichiri sighed noncommittally and Tamahome nodded.

"All right then, let's see what we can find," he suggested, and led the way through the forest.

* * *

"I wonder if they've killed each other or not," Nuriko wondered, as the three Warriors traveled in their own direction.

"Who? Tasuki and Kiore? I highly doubt it," Chiriko said. "Logically, they can't – and the others won't allow it anyway."

"Never mind," Nuriko shook his head, and glanced around. "Hey, what kind of clues are we supposed to be looking for, exactly?" Mitsukake remained silent and Chiriko piped up obligingly.

"Well, with an object such as the Sacred Flame of Suzaku, there are bound to be numerous rumors of it's presence in the nearby villages," he began. "While many of them will be fictitious, there may be one or two that will lead us on the right path to discover it's correct location."

"I see…" Nuriko sighed, and stretched as they paused the horses for a moment. "I'm beat."

* * *

"Hey, it's a cave!" Miaka pointed out, as they reached a tiny clearing that led to a cave entrance.

"Interesting…" Chichiri said thoughtfully as they inspected it. There was a low ceiling inside it – barely high enough for Kiore to stand upright – but the room was large enough for all of them to rest in. "What luck, no da!"

"So, here it is," Tamahome nodded firmly. They whirled around as they heard a yelp and saw Kiore trying to dismount on her own. "Tasuki!"

"What?" he asked, standing next to Miaka.

"A little help, please?" Kiore pleaded, having caught her foot in the stirrup and clinging to the saddle horn so as not to fall off. Chichiri stepped forward and untangled her from the reins, setting her on her feet gently. "Thanks…"

"No da."

"Chichiri," she finished, and moved her head a little. "Where are we now? Miaka said something about a cave…"

"There's a small cave here," Miaka told her, grabbing her arm. "We can spend the night here – watch your head!"

"Too late," Kiore grumbled, rubbing her now-sore head.

"Tasuki, why don't you see what you find around here?" Tamahome suggested. "Chichiri and I can take care of the horses."

"Whatever," Tasuki muttered, and stalked off into the trees.

* * *

It is really fun writing Tasuki. I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again. I love 'em! I hope this chapter was good! Please review!


	4. Decisions to Make

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks to all the dear, wonderful people who've reviewed, and special thanks to my beta, Kyae-Sohma! I love you all! Thank the beta, people! If it wasn't for her, I'd never get the darn story updated! This is the permanent title, by the way, so don't worry if you like it! Feel free to let me know what ya really think of all the characters and the storyline, 'kay? And I won't mention anything Tasuki if you do!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome. No flames.

* * *

Night found the small group curled inside the cave, with the horses tied up outside the entrance. Miaka was wrapped in Tamahome's coat as the Warrior in question was a few inches away and Tasuki was off to the wall, sleeping as he sat up. Chichiri was on the other side and Kiore was off on her own as well. The usual night noises echoed in the damp walls of the cave, but Kiore suddenly shot awake and looked around blearily.

"I thought…" she whispered, and paused to see if she could hear it again. "I'm too tense," she said, shaking herself. Ever since Seiryu had killed her Warriors, she hadn't slept well and imagined she could hear noises of them approaching. She jumped when she heard another noise and stretched out her hand gingerly, growing extremely nervous. "I'm just being silly…" she breathed, but still felt the need to feel another presence next to her. She crawled forward a little bit and her fingers abruptly brushed against someone. Feeling a little more she realized it was someone's shoulder and she tried to think who it could be.

The person shifted in their sleep and Kiore realized that whoever it was facing her as she felt a face instead of shoulder. A small touch revealed it was Chichiri and she sighed in relief.

"_If it was Tasuki, he'd wake everyone up with his yells,"_ she thought, and proceeded to try to poke him awake. Chichiri merely muttered something in his sleep and she frowned in frustration. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she gently pinched his cheek, trying to wake him up. He didn't move at all, but his mask ripped off in her hands. _"That must have been the bandage…"_ she mused, and traced along his jawline once more on an impulse. _"His whole face feels different – it feels like normal skin,"_ she realized, and gasped softly when her fingers brushed against his left eye. She lightly traced the scar, still confused as to what was the matter with his face, feeling completely different features than before. _"I'll ask him tomorrow,"_ she decided and laid down on her side, her back to Chichiri. She quickly fell asleep and he opened his eye in the next moment to observe her.

"_No getting around it now…what was that noise?"_ he wondered, having sensed his barrier activate for a second. Removing his bubble-covered robe he laid it gently around her shoulders and returned to sleep, pondering what to do with the blind girl.

* * *

"So, the priestess of Byakko is traveling with the priestess of Suzaku and three Warriors," Nakago mused, and turned to the other man. "Continue keeping an eye on them, and report back daily. That blind woman must surely possess some power to have escaped Soi and the others on her own, even without the Shentso-Pao."

"Of course, Nakago," Tomo bowed low and disappeared into the shadows.

"What do you need the girl of Byakko for?" Soi asked.

"If she could be truly awakened and the subsequent power used to our advantage, we would be unstoppable," he informed her. "And Suzaku would be crushed in its entirety."

* * *

"Hey…wake up!"

"Mmm…?" Kiore mumbled something and someone shook her shoulder again. "Miaka?"

"Yeah," the other girl nodded. "The guys are getting the horses ready. The sun's almost up and we wanted to get an early start. Boy, you were out cold! And where'd this come from?" she wondered, picking up Chichiri's robe from her shoulders.

"Huh?" Kiore blinked in surprise, and moved her around to listen for Chichiri. "I don't know –"

"So that's where it went, no da!" he said cheerfully, popping his head. He quickly snatched the blanket from Miaka and tied it back around him calmly. "You must have stole it during the night," he teased Kiore, who gaped at him in confusion. "Oh, Tasuki's in a foul mood, so you're riding with me, no da," he added, before disappearing again.

"I saved you some breakfast," Miaka told her, handing her the food. "There wasn't much, though…"

"That's fine," she nodded, sitting up stiffly. "Ow…sleeping on rock isn't the most comfortable place."

"Come on," Miaka helped her up and led her out of the cave. "We're going to try to stop in a village and see if there are any rumors, like Chiriko suggested," she told Kiore. "And Tai Yi-Jun said that I would be able to sense the Sacred Flame, which probably means you can sense Byakko's Shentso-Pao."

"I don't know who Tai Yi-Jun is, but the Shentso-Pao I'm looking for is the Tiger's Eye," Kiore said calmly, brushing herself off awkwardly. Blinking to get the sleep out of her eye, she jumped when someone suddenly picked her up and swung her onto the saddle.

"Chichiri!" Miaka gasped in surprise as the monk mounted the horse behind Kiore.

"No da?"

"You…scared me!" Kiore managed, catching her breath from the shock.

"Sorry," he apologized, and wrapped one arm firmly around her waist. "Don't want you falling off again, no da," he said teasingly, and she sighed.

"If she does don't expect me ta pick her up," Tasuki grumbled.

"What's your problem?" Kiore asked curiously, and he glared at her before turning away with a growl.

"Tasuki, I told you we didn't have that much sake," Tamahome reminded him, helping Miaka into the saddle before leaping up himself and making sure everything was together.

"Huh?"

"Tasuki drank all of the sake last night, no da," Chichiri told her amusedly, and she giggled a little. "Now he has to practice abstinence, no da."

"That's fer monks, not bandits!" he yelled, but was ignored.

"Are we goin', or what?" Tasuki demanded, already astride his horse.

"I guess," Tamahome shrugged, and flicked the reins to get the horse going. Chichiri kept to the back and remained a little far from the other two horses, trying to decide how to approach the subjects of his mask and the noise from last night.

* * *

"Chichiri?" Kiore said suddenly a few hours later after riding in uncomfortable silence and he started in surprise.

"No da?"

"Did you…hear anything last night?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, no da. Something triggered the barrier I placed around the cave as well," he told her. "But it wasn't very strong – I wouldn't worry about it, no da."

"Oh," she nodded and fell silent once more. Chichiri decided to approach the other subject dead-on and took a deep breath.

"Kiore – I felt you remove my mask last night."

"That's what it was?" she asked, too surprised to play innocent.

"I wear it to hide the scar on my left eye – which I know you felt that as well," he added and she flushed a little bit.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pry, but the way your face felt…and your voice, it just – it just didn't make sense to me," she finished, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Chichiri."

"I didn't see the point in telling you, since you couldn't see it anyway," he said bluntly. "But I suppose that's a better reason to tell you, after all. I was going to say something eventually, but it wasn't the right time." Kiore tilted her head to gaze at him curiously, noting once more the lack of his usual 'no da'. "No da," he added absently.

"Chichiri…" she giggled helplessly at his tone and he blinked in confusion.

"Daa?"

* * *

"Are you feeling all right?" Miaka asked the next afternoon, as Kiore picked at her meal.

"Yeah," she shrugged, and pushed the food toward Miaka. "I'm sure you can eat this, rig–"

"There was only one answer to that question," Tamahome commented dryly, as Miaka scarfed the food down before Kiore could even finish her words.

"Quit actin' so lousy," Tasuki said, and she crossed her arms defensively.

"You should stop being so annoying," she informed him coolly, and they stared at her in surprise. Her palm flew to her forehead and she hung her head slightly before shaking her head and pushing herself to her feet. "I'm sorry, Tasuki. I guess I'm just tired – I'm gonna go for a walk. Don't worry, I won't go far."

"Sure," Miaka nodded, and they watched the priestess as she made her way away from them.

"What's her problem?" Tasuki demanded, and Chichiri shook his head in amusement.

"You're pretty thick, bandit," Tamahome observed, earning a glare from Tasuki.

"And you're not, pretty-boy?"

"Settle down," Miaka said smoothly, growing used to straightening out the arguments between the two Warriors. Chichiri closed his eyes in concentration and focused on sensing Kiore's energy, and was a little surprised to discover she was obscuring her aura – not quite cloaking it, but somehow dimming it around herself.

* * *

"I really shouldn't snap at them – even if Tasuki _is_ a pain," she added dryly, leaning against a tree. She closed her eyes in contentment as the cool air caressed her skin, and took a deep breath. "Being a grouch isn't going to help anything," she scolded herself, hugging herself tightly. "But I miss them," she added quietly, the wind blowing her words away even as they reached her own ears.

The clouds gathered around the sun and a light mist began to fall from the sky. She opened her eyes and didn't even blink when the drops hit her face.

"The rain…" she murmured. "I wonder what it looks like…"

* * *

"Ain't ya ever hungry?" Tasuki asked, noticing Kiore had barely eaten anything for the third night in a row.

"I'll have it if you're done!" Miaka volunteered and eagerly grabbed the bowl as Kiore handed it to her. "Thanks!" she mumbled, chewing loudly on the meal.

"You have to eat to keep your strength up, no da," Chichiri said gently. The young woman merely continued to stare moodily out at the distance, a slight breeze slipping past them. Chichiri frowned but didn't push the subject, when she sighed and suddenly yawned.

"We should probably turn in," Tamahome suggested, seeing Miaka begin slow down as well. "Come on – we've got an early start ahead of us in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah," Tasuki grumbled, and flopped onto his side – and immediately began to snore. Miaka tugged on Chichiri's sleeve and he looked at her in surprise.

"No da?"

"What do you think is wrong with Kiore?" she asked. "She's been really moody lately, and she hardly eats anything. Besides that, she keeps disappearing on us at night."

"Perhaps she's missing her own companions," he said thoughtfully, as the priestess in question fell into a silent slumber. "We may remind her of her Warriors, no da."

"Maybe…" Miaka nodded. "Poor Kiore. It must be hard, having to lost all of your companions at once, and then be stuck with a bunch of strangers."

* * *

"Oh man, another rumor turned us up empty-handed!" Nuriko complained. "This is getting ridiculous – an entire week of searching and we haven't found anything useful! Just a bunch of fairy-tales and stories."

"Yes, but the more pieces we learn from those stories, the closer we are to discovering the Shentso-Pao's true location," Chiriko reminded him, peering around curiously. "After all, all rumors are built upon the foundation of truth. All we have to do is unravel the tangled web that they have created."

"You make it sound so simple," the aggravated man grumbled, and Mitsukake shook his head in silent amusement.

* * *

"Nothin'!" Tasuki griped, folding his arms over his chest tightly. "Not a damn thing!"

"At least we know where _not_ to look!" Miaka pointed out cheerfully, and only a glare from Tamahome kept Tasuki from replying.

"Where'd Kiore go?" Chichiri asked suddenly, glancing around the trees in surprise. "I thought she was right here, no da."

"I thought she was with you!" Tamahome groaned and Tasuki jumped up when they both turned to stare at him.

"Hey, don't look at me!" he yelled, "I'm not in charge of that woman! That's yer problem!"

"I'll go look for her, no da," Chichiri volunteered and got to his feet without another word. As he strode off into the trees Miaka giggled to herself, earning strange looks from the other Warriors.

"What's yer problem?" Tasuki demanded. "Ya sick or somethin'?"

"Nope!" Miaka shook her head and grinned at them. "It's a secret!"

* * *

"_Now, where'd she go?"_ Chichiri wondered, ambling through the forest. The group was by the sea and he felt the breeze becoming cooler as he headed toward the cliffs. _"She's been acting strange lately – and it's not safe for her to go off on her own, not with these cliffs around."_

He paused when he heard a hum, and his pace quickened when he realized it was growing louder, meaning he was heading toward it. Breaking through the trees he discovered he was on a rock jutting out over the sea, one that narrowed into a point as it continued. He sighed in relief when he saw Kiore standing at the edge of it – and then froze when he realized the humming was actually a single note Kiore was singing. Taking a step forward he saw that her hands were outstretched and her eyes closed as she faced the sea, the breeze flowing around her as if caressing her skin.

"_Byakko is the god of Wind…but how can she…is she?"_ Chichiri's mind raced as he approached her and noticed her pale skin. "Kiore?"

She continued to sing the same note, her tone rising in intensity. As she did, the wind seemed to pick up around them and almost forced Chichiri off the edge of the cliff.

"Kiore! Enough!" he shouted, using his powers to create a barrier around himself. His voice seemed to penetrate her mind and her jaw snapped shut as her eyes shot open.

"Chi…Chichiri?" she managed, before falling down in a faint.

* * *

"Kiore…are you all right?" Chichiri asked as her eyes opened several minutes later. He had moved off the cliff and into the trees once more, supporting her weight as he sat on the ground.

"I'm…not sure," she replied, sitting up with an effort. "I feel so strange…like something is flowing through me."

"You were controlling the wind," he told her calmly. "Byakko is the god of Wind – as the priestess, it's reasonable the power to control the wind to some extent was transferred to you as well. But what were you doing?"

"I felt it calling me," she explained quietly, and hugged her knees to her chest. "I felt…the wind crying, like it was in pain. So I followed it."

"You could have walked right off the edge of the cliff," he said, and she nodded.

"I know – but it stopped me, like it was guiding me," she shook her head in frustration, unable to explain the experience. "I don't know what was happening. It started a few days ago – I was able to sense the wind with my hearing, even when it was still. And then I was able to move it a little at will – and then today."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chichiri asked in confusion, but she remained silent. His mind flashed back to her position on the cliff and the tone of her voice. "You were going to jump into the sea," he realized. She turned away from him sharply and stood up.

"I'd rather not tell the others yet about this power," she said coolly. "I don't want to cause unnecessary worry. I'll be fine."

"_Will you?"_ Chichiri thought, but kept quiet as he led her back to camp. A squirrel peered after them for a few moments before scuttling off.

* * *

"So, the priestess tried to commit suicide?" Nakago repeated in amusement, "And the Warrior Chichiri stopped her…this is becoming more interesting than I anticipated. Perhaps the time is drawing closer faster than expected. Soi!"

"Yes?"

"Get ready to move out on my command," he ordered. "The priestess of Byakko shall soon fall under our control – and Suzaku will be annihilated with her powers. Return to your post, Tomo."

"As you say, Nakago."

* * *

"This feels so good," Miaka sighed in contentment as she stood underneath the small waterfall and glanced at Kiore, who was relaxing in the water near the bank. "It's the closest thing you can find to a shower in this world. You should try it!"

"Maybe I will," she agreed calmly, taking a deep breath. A warm breeze stirred around them, taking off the chill in the air and water. "I was wondering if you people bathed or not. Speaking of which…where'd they go?"

"Tasuki's probably still mad about having no sake," Miaka thought. "Even after all this time. Honestly, he's so thick-headed. But he's really a good guy, once you get to know him."

"I'm sure," Kiore raised an eyebrow skeptically but refrained from commenting further.

"I think Chichiri is fishing again, and Tamahome is keeping watch," the Suzaku priestess continued thoughtfully, causing the other girl to jump up in panic.

"_What_?"

"Oh, not like that!" Miaka said hastily, stepping out from underneath the water. "Just keeping an eye out, but he wouldn't peek. And if he did I'd kill him!" she added hotly, and Kiore smiled to herself. "Ready to go into the shower?" Miaka asked teasingly, and Kiore stood up carefully.

"Sounds good," she nodded, and gasped at the sudden sensation of the rushing water. "Whew – that does feel good!"

"Definitely wakes you up!" Miaka agreed cheerfully.

* * *

"A perfect time to strike, Nakago," Soi suggested, bent on one knee before the general of the Seiryu Warriors. "Tomo reports that their guard is temporarily down for the night, and even the monk's barriers are weakened."

"An attack would be profitable," he mused, considering his options for a moment before inclining his head sharply. "All right, you know what to do. Inform Tomo of your actions beforehand."

"Sir," she bowed and strode out of the room.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Tasuki demanded, bracing himself against a tree as the wind whipped around the group angrily. Chichiri glanced at Kiore, but the expression on her face convinced him she wasn't the one controlling the violent night wind.

"A warrior of Seiryu!" Tamahome growled, glaring around the forest. "Where are you?" he yelled, his voice being lost in the howling wind.

"Kiore…" Chichiri said quietly in her ear, and she jumped in surprise at hearing the Warrior suddenly so close to her. "Kiore, can you calm this wind down?" he asked, and she paused as she considered the idea.

"I don't know," she admitted, hugging the tree tightly to avoid being flung away. "It's more than I've ever experienced!"

"You can try," he replied, seeing the young woman was obviously taken aback at his confidence in her powers.

"I will," she nodded determinedly and suddenly released her grip from the trunk. She skidded backward at the sudden force of the wind but quickly regained her footing, creating a pocket of air around her to keep the affected wind from harming her. Closing her eyes in concentration she became oblivious to the world around her, feeling only the violent force of nature that she had been entrusted with and growing angry someone was manipulating it for evil purposes. Her hands outstretched, Kiore forced her will to join with the wind and sensed the other presence inside it.

"_Get out,"_ she ordered the enemy, her spirit merging entirely with the air around her.

"That's…" Miaka trailed off when a lightening bolt struck close by Kiore and Chichiri blinked, having been peering intently at the priestess as a white light began to surround her.

"It's that bitch Soi! She's creatin' the damn storm!" Tasuki realized, and whirled around. "What the hell is she doin'?" he demanded.

"She'll be caught in Soi's storm if she keeps that up!" Miaka called over the wind, having realized what Kiore's power was doing. "Chichiri, you have to stop her!"

"I don't know if I can!" he yelled back.

"Well, it can't hurt ta try!" Tasuki shouted at the monk, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Review fast if ya want an update! I'm so evil...


	5. Lightning

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

First thanks this time goes to orvokki for the line "No freakin da." I LOVE that line - I had to use it sometime! As for the bath-to-fight scene, sorry for the abruptness. The fight scene is actually just later that night, for those of you where wondering, sorry. I decided to be nice and update another chapter, even though I've only had three reviews for the last chapter. And thanks to my beta Kyae-Sohma, who's long-suffering and patient with me! I hope you guys like the chapter - I'm not very good at fight scenes, but things get a little more dramatic from now on. If it wasn't already...I dunno...

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome. No flames.

* * *

'**The young woman was now traveling with the Warriors of Suzaku and their priestess, reluctantly accepting their aid. To her surprise she came to care for each of them as she had her own Warriors, but nothing could overcome the pain and guilt she carried with her, the memories of her Warriors haunting her dreams. Only by manipulating the gift of Byakko, the wind, was she able to lose herself in the wind and forget her sorrow and the blindness that caused her soul to become crippled. She had no wish to find the Shentso-Pao and gain the power of the god Byakko, but merely desired to return to her own world in hopes she would forget the one she was in now. To her confusion however, she began to think of China as her home, and her spirit became torn into pieces.'

* * *

**

"_Who are you?"_ Kiore demanded from the presence. _"Let go of the wind now! You have no right to control it like this!"_

"_What makes you think you do, little priestess?"_

"What_?"_ Kiore's eyes snapped open at the reply, momentarily losing concentration. Soi, hiding herself well in the trees far away, smirked to herself and waved her hand casually. The group of Suzaku froze in shock when a lightening bolt suddenly pierced Kiore's wind pocket, striking her dead-on.

"Kiore!" Miaka shrieked, as the other girl fell to the ground. The wind suddenly receded as the storm died down, the only proof it had ever existed born in the fallen trees around them. "Kiore…please, say something!" she begged, rushing over to the girl and lifting her up slightly.

"Miaka, don't touch her!" Tamahome ordered sharply and she looked up in surprise.

"She could be seriously injured and shouldn't be moved until we make sure, no da," Chichiri added gently, pulling Miaka away from Kiore a little. Crouching beside the unconscious priestess he let his hand hover over her face and frowned slightly.

"Whatsa matter?" Tasuki pressed, as they noticed the Warrior's pause.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, letting his hand fall to his lap. "Something was odd about that storm to begin with – knowing Soi, anything could have been in that lightening bolt, no da."

"She's not dead, is she?" Miaka asked urgently and he shook his head.

"No, she's not, no da," he informed them. "Just badly hurt. But there aren't any burns on her body and I can sense no reason at all she should be like this. If I hadn't had seen the attack myself, I would think nothing was wrong with her at all. She should wake up soon though, no da."

"Oh, good," Miaka sighed.

"Damn bitch is probably long gone by now," Tasuki growled, as Tamahome rose to his feet. "What now?"

"I'm still sensing another Seiryu Warrior," he frowned, and Chichiri nodded.

"Yes – but whoever they are, they're very far away. Perhaps it's Soi, no da," he suggested. Tamahome turned away from the trees, but still looked concerned.

"What now?" he thought. "We can't do anything until Kiore wakes up. Will she?"

"Oh, yeah," Chichiri nodded. "In a bit, no da."

* * *

"She's still not conscious?" Tasuki asked in wonderment several hours later. Chichiri glanced up at his friend from the spot beside Kiore he had appointed himself to and shook his head.

"Nope. I'm beginning to grow worried about what spell Soi infused into that bolt," he admitted, but quickly turned to Kiore as she made a slight noise. "She's waking up, no da!"

"I'll go let Miaka and Tamahome know," the other young man said wearily and trudged off into the trees. Her eyes began to open slowly and she moved her head experimentally, moving her hand at the same time. She brushed against Chichiri's fingers and he peered at her when she left it resting lightly on them.

"Kiore?" Chichiri began, and jumped when she shot upright in panic, her hand closing over his so tightly he could feel the bones crack. "Kiore, what's the matter?" he asked urgently, but blinked in confusion when she suddenly released his hand and put her palms over her ears, an expression of horror in her eyes.

"Chi-Chichiri? Anyone – Chichiri?" she called urgently, and he gripped her shoulders in reassurance.

"Kiore, I'm here. What's wrong?" he pressed, frowning into her face.

"I can't hear!" she cried out, her face as pale as her robes and her body beginning to shake. "I can't hear anything! I can't hear anyone! I'm deaf now – I can't hear!"

"Calm down!" he ordered, his mind quickly trying to process what she was saying.

"What's wrong? Why's she acting like that?" Miaka asked, rushing toward them as tears began to fall from Kiore's unseeing eyes.

"She says she can't hear anything," Chichiri told them, his voice somehow remaining calm as his mind raced urgently. "I think Soi put a spell in the bolt making her deaf."

"It can't hurt ta check," Tasuki said, unable to comprehend the thought, and stuck his face next to Kiore's. "Hey, chickie – what the hell are ya tryin' ta pull? I've always thought yer the ugliest thing around, and ya can't ride a horse worth a damn!"

"Tasuki!" Miaka yelled, and he blinked in confusion as Tamahome dragged him away. "Tasuki, how can you think Kiore's faking that?" she demanded, glancing at her fellow priestess. The young woman was obviously in a full-blown panic. "Having lost her hearing must kill her," she added quietly. "It's her only tangible connection to the rest of the world, being able to hear what's around her. It must be like having a second pair of eyes."

"Yeah," Tamahome nodded and strode back over to the pair. "Anything we can do?"

"I don't think so," Chichiri shook his head, his mask off and his face twisted into one of helplessness. "I have no idea what to do."

"Damn."

"Kiore, panicking isn't going to help anyone," Chichiri said quietly, even though he knew it wouldn't help, and pulled her against his chest. She froze at the sudden contact and her fingers trailed up his neck to his face. Finding the scar on his eye she relaxed visibly against him, suddenly feeling drained of energy.

"Chichiri…I can't hear or see," she whispered, her voice shaky. He merely stroked her hair gently, unsure how to comfort someone without speaking a word.

"Now what?" Miaka wondered out-loud. "How do we fix this?"

"I think you should take care of her for now, Chichiri," Tamahome announced, surprising the others. "Don't look so shocked," he added in amusement. "She obviously trusts you enough, right? The rest of us can try to find Tai Yi-Jun in the meantime – if anyone could break a Seiryu Warrior's spell, it'd be that old hag, right, Chichiri?"

"No da," he nodded, as the handicapped girl quieted down and clutched his robes, her body still shuddering from the effects of the shock. "We can stay here for now," he agreed, and glanced around. "I'll put up a barrier in case anything else might happen. Just hurry and get back as soon as possible, no da."

"Sure," Tamahome grinned and turned to the horses. "We'll stay in contact with your powers. Let's not tell the others right now – there's no need for them to get distracted."

"Couldn't Mitsukake heal her?" Miaka asked, as Tamahome pulled her up in front of him on the horse.

"I don't think so, no da," Chichiri shook his head, and Tasuki snorted as he clambered onto his own mount. "This spell is extremely strong, and if Mitsukake _could_ break it, the effort might very well kill him."

"Oh," Miaka sighed, and waved as they began to leave. "Take good care of her!" she called, and the Warrior waved back cheerfully.

"No da!" he replied.

* * *

"I wonder if the others got any leads yet?" Nuriko wondered with a groan, and Chiriko looked up from his book.

"I highly doubt they have. The possibility they have found a clue and not informed us as well is almost zero, unless the situation was urgent and required immediate action," he replied. "And if it did, we would feel their presence strongly if they were engaged in battle."

"I don't think we have to worry about them," Mitsukake added, stroking his cat gently. "After all, they have two priestesses with them, don't they?"

* * *

"Chichiri? Is it morning?" Kiore asked, feeing the light on her face as the sun broke the horizon. "Oh, sorry," she added despondently, and he rested his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He hadn't been able to think of a way to communicate with her during the time that had passed but she seemed to be comforted just by his presence, if her clinginess was any hint.

"I should go find something to eat," he thought out-loud and rose to his feet without thinking.

"Chichiri?" she repeated, worry lacing her voice. "Chichiri?" She paused when he placed his fingers on her lips gently, and frowned in thought. "Getting something to eat?" she guessed, and he nodded to himself. Touching her lips once more, he moved away a little, and she shifted tensely. "Please hurry," she said out-loud, not even hearing her own words.

* * *

"What's that?" he wondered, feeling a sudden twinge in his barrier. Glancing at the girl behind him he paused, but looked away as he felt a stronger breach in it. "No freaking da," he grumbled, and decided it would be for the better if he quickly left to check on the source of the disturbance instead of waiting any longer. Taking one more look at the silent and worried-looking girl he straightened his shoulders and plunged into the brush, a sudden feeling of protectiveness filling him.

* * *

"Chichiri?" she checked, jumping when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Tilting her head back, she relaxed when she felt the reassuring scar on his face and double-checked for his mohawk as well before letting her hand drop back into her lap. "I was scared you had left," she sighed, and blinked when she was pulled to her feet. "Chichiri? Is something the matter?" she asked uselessly, as he began to lead her away from the place they had been camping out. "All right," she nodded, trusting the Warrior completely.

Chichiri uncharacteristically smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, while his other hand took her fingers in his own reassuringly.

* * *

"_Suboshi_?" Chichiri managed, staring in shock at the Seiryu Warrior. "I didn't expect you here."

"Haven't you forgotten something?" the young man pointed out, and Chichiri's hand flew to his face as he realized he had left his mask off. "Not that, you dumb monk," Suboshi laughed mockingly. "Although Tomo welcomed the opportunity to study your features more closely. No, I mean the priestess of Byakko. I understand Soi rendered her deaf as well as blind? It must be a burden for her."

"_Kiore!"_

"That's right," the Seiryu Warrior nodded, seeing understanding dawn on Chichiri. "I lured you out here away from the girl, so Tomo could go and fetch her for Nakago. He's had so much time to practice, he should have you down-pat by now. To that poor girl, it'll seem as if her dear Chichiri is leading her somewhere. And when that same man suddenly stabs her…" Suboshi trailed off with a chuckle, and caught Chichiri's look. "Oh, don't worry. He won't kill her – but can you imagine what she would think of you then? She wouldn't trust any of Suzaku's chosen then!"

"I won't let you!" Chichiri shouted, turning around to head back to Kiore.

"I'm afraid Tomo needs a little more time than that," Suboshi admonished the monk, his whips wrapping around Chichiri's ankles. "Be a good Suzaku pet and stay still, will you? I'm not here to kill you – yet."

"Kiore…" Chichiri groaned, trying to use his power to escape.

* * *

"Do you think we can find Tai Yi-Jun?" Miaka worried, and Tamahome shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It's the only thing I could think of to do," he admitted. "And if we're lucky, she might tell us something about the Shentso-Pao while we're at it."

"How can you think about that now?" she demanded, and Tasuki grunted as he moved alongside them.

"Miaka, we're yer Warriors, not hers," he reminded her. "She may be an ally, but our first concern is for ya and that damn Shentso-Pao. 'Sides, Chichiri's there, so she'll be fine for a while longer."

"I guess…" Miaka trailed off, unable to argue with Tasuki's cool logic – and a little worried that cool logic was coming from the hot-headed, swearing, drinking Warrior.

* * *

"Chichiri, what's wrong?" Kiore pressed uselessly, allowing herself to be led by Tomo into the trees. "Chichiri?"

"That's far enough, I believe," Tomo chuckled to himself and a dagger flashed in his hands before he slipped it into Kiore's side. She gasped at the pain, and slid to the ground as the blood soaked her robes.

"Chi….Chichiri, why…what did I do?" she pleaded, before fading into unconsciousness once more.

"That went easier than expected – I didn't think Suboshi could handle that monk on his own," Tomo grinned, hefting the priestess to his shoulder. "I guess I guess I have to give him credit for that." Pausing briefly as he transformed into a giant bird, he gripped Kiore in his talons before flying into the sky, making sure to soar over Suboshi and Chichiri briefly before heading off toward the mountains.

* * *

"I see Tomo finally got a move on," Suboshi grinned in relief, secretly wondering if he could have held the enraged monk for much longer. "Catch you later, Suzaku!"

"Damn it!" Chichiri swore before he realized it, and slammed his fist into the ground in frustration. He took a deep breath to steady himself before he sat Indian-style on the ground, pressing his index fingers together in his customary stance as he reached out to his companions.

* * *

"_What_?" Tamahome gasped, earning strange looks from the other two. "Chichiri, you can't be serious!" he argued out-loud, and they realized he was communicating with Chichiri. The connection was apparently cut off a minute later when Tamahome reined the horse in, whirling it around in the path.

"What's wrong?" Miaka asked, as a surprised Tasuki struggled to catch up to them.

"Kiore's been kidnapped by Seiryu Warriors – Tomo and Suboshi," he told her grimly. "They managed to trick Chichiri and Kiore both, and she's gone. Chichiri's contacting the others now."

"What happened to the Shentso-Pao being so important?" Miaka pressed, and Tamahome thought for a moment before replying.

"If Nakago gets a hold of Kiore and uses her powers, he could tap into the power of the god Byakko and use it himself," he said. "It'd be the end of us, since we can't summon Suzaku yet. Nakago might already have the Tiger's Eye, which is why he made his move now, and it's a waste of time to try to find the Sacred Flame instead of rescuing Kiore."

"A rescue is certainly easier," Tasuki added, falling into pace behind them.

* * *

"You're kidding!" Nuriko groaned, having received the mental communication from Chichiri. "How the hell are we supposed to get there so quick? Oh." He blinked in surprise when Chichiri used his powers to teleport in front of them, and noticed his mask off. _"He must mean business,"_ he thought, dismounting.

"The situation is indeed a dire one, requiring immediate rectification," Chiriko agreed, once Chichiri had explained the circumstances to him and Mitsukake. "It's fortunate you can not only teleport us directly to the others, but that your powers allow you to sense her presence."

"We should hurry," Mitsukake interrupted calmly, his cat sitting serenely on his head.

"Yes," Chichiri nodded his agreement, arranging his robe to accommodate the other three Warriors. In a few seconds they had returned to the forest where Miaka and the others were waiting – and as Miaka had requested once before, he had improved his arrival point so that everyone didn't end up on top of each other.

* * *

"So, what's our plan of attack?" Chiriko asked, once they had straightened themselves out and Mitsukake had gotten himself out of a tree.

"I can sense Kiore's presence, but it's growing fainter as time passes," Chichiri told them.

"I think a head-on attack will be most effective," Tamahome told them. "Hopefully they won't expect us to act so quickly, right, Chiriko?"

"It sounds plausible," he nodded thoughtfully. "But how are we to get there, once Chichiri locates their current base of operations? I doubt even his power can teleport all of us there, even in small groups – and there's a greater chance of discovery if we all go anyway. I believe it would be best if several of us remain behind and travel by horse, while a small contingent goes with Chichiri on a direct rescue attempt."

"Good idea," Chichiri agreed, and glanced at the others. "So, who stays?"

"Miaka will stay with Tamahome and myself," Chiriko replied calmly, ignoring Tamahome's protests. "We can't risk the chance of Nakago encountering Tamahome – he isn't prepared for the battle, and it would be an unnecessary risk. I suspect Nuriko's strength will be a necessity, as will Mitsukake's healing powers. And Tasuki's ability to wield fire is sure to come in handy. Miaka and myself will be, I fear, only an impediment to the mission."

"So, it's settled?" Tasuki asked impatiently, as the others remained silent. "Are we goin' or what?" he pressed, and Chichiri nodded abruptly.

"Yes."

"We shall follow your lead on horseback," Chiriko nodded, as Miaka tried to calm down an enraged Tamahome, who had the impression Chiriko had said he was incompetent and weak.

"Good," Mitsukake agreed, and glanced at Chichiri, who had closed his eyes in concentration.

"I have her," the monk said suddenly, a few moments later. "They appear to have stopped moving, at least momentarily. I'll go myself for a moment to inspect it, and return in a minute. Just wait." With that, he had disappeared before anyone could protest.

"Did he lose focus?" Tasuki wondered and Chiriko shook his head in pity.

"Stop being so thick, Tasuki," Nuriko ordered. "I guess Miaka was right – Chichiri seems to have developed feelings for Kiore. I guess that's helping him focus more –"

"I'm back!" Chichiri interrupted, popping back in. "It seems they're in a temporary camp for now. I don't think all the Seiryu Warriors are there, but I could be mistaken."

"Let's go then!" Tasuki grinned, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

* * *

Drama? I have no idea, but I hope you liked it! I'm working on a Tasuki/OC story now as well, so be prepared for that soon! Please review!


	6. Captive and Blind

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

All right, even though I've only gotten two reviews for the last chapter, I'll update for you guys. This is the second-to-last chapter, so no updates until you all review! (laughs evilly) Anyway, just a timeline note - in this story Miaka's been in China for about a year now, which is why their ages are slightly older and it explains the book. (That'll be explained in the story.) But the mystery of why she's there in the first place is about to be revealed!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome. No flames.

* * *

"Wh…mm…" Kiore groaned, returning to reality several hours later and finding herself on a cot. What she couldn't know was that she was in an elaborate tent, with a blond Japanese girl peering at her.

"Nakago, she's awake!" she called, and turned back to Kiore. "I'm Yui, priestess of Seiryu."

"I knew I wasn't anywhere I'd been before," she replied bitterly and looked around unseeingly. "Where am I?"

"You were found by one of my warriors, Tomo, stabbed and alone in the forest a few miles away," Yui informed her primly. "He brought you back here, where Nakago restored your hearing."

"You mean the drug wore off," Kiore corrected. "I'm not an idiot. Someone was controlling that wind and a spell was cast on me. And one of your warriors controls storms."

"That may have been one of the Warriors from Genbu," Yui said calmly. "Tomo was merely scouting the area for enemies since we have decided to camp here for a bit, and discovered you. We realized a spell was blocking your hearing, and Nakago – a Warrior skilled in drugs as well – created an antidote. You've been sleeping for quite a while."

"So, this is the priestess of Byakko," Nakago commented, striding into the tent as Kiore processed Yui's story. Something still seemed off about it, but she was sure it had been Chichiri leading her after all. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, bowing slightly to her, even the formality was wasted.

"What am I doing here?" Kiore demanded sharply, staring straight ahead angrily. Upon finding herself in a bed she quickly realized she had been kidnapped or something to that extent, and finding herself admist Seiryu's Warriors and priestess had only made her madder.

"We merely kept you here to recover your strength," Nakago said coolly. "Yui bandaged your wound, but you lost quite a lot of blood. It will be a while until you are able to leave that bed. In the meantime, you are more than welcome to remain with us as an honored guest."

"Somehow, I don't believe you," she said skeptically and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"If you like, we can return you to the Suzaku Warrior Chichiri," he added, smirking as fear flashed across her face momentarily. "I merely thought it the wisest course of action to take you into our protection," he continued smoothly, purposefully overwhelming Kiore with information and not giving her a chance to sort out his words.

"Please, stay," Yui entreated suddenly, and Kiore blinked in surprise at the sudden warmth in her tone. "It would be so nice to have another girl from my world here to talk to. Once you regain your strength we can take you wherever you'd like to go."

"I suppose that's all right for now," Kiore nodded reluctantly, and turned her head as Yui rose.

"I need to take care of some business," Yui said, as Mi entered. "My Warrior, Miboshi, will stay with you in case you need anything."

"Thank you," Kiore said grudgingly, and still looked slightly suspicious as Nakago and Yui exited the tent.

* * *

"The drug in that stew should soon take effect," Nakago informed her. "Her mind is already dull with loss of blood, and the drug should earn us even more trust. That was quite a good performance."

"It had to be done," Yui shrugged carelessly, and glanced back at the tent. "I don't think she believes us."

"It doesn't matter whether she does or not," he chuckled. "For one thing, she's already in our trap. And for another, she is already unsure of her role with Suzaku Warriors, thanks to Tomo's earlier performance. That small bit of doubt will be enough for us to manipulate her to our satisfaction."

* * *

"She hasn't made any kind of attempt to escape?" Nakago asked suspiciously, and Miboshi nodded swiftly.

"No, sir. She just remains in the tent and appears to be dazed."

"That's to be expected," Yui thought, and he glanced at her. "After all, we just made her believe that her trusted companion attempted to kill her. That must have a traumatic effect on her, even if she still believes we kidnapped and not rescued her."

"It amounts to the same thing," he shrugged, and turned back to Miboshi. "As long as she behaves herself make no efforts to restrain her. Just keep an eye on her until we need her."

"Yes, sir," he bowed, and quickly exited the tent.

* * *

"So, they figure I'm docile enough after two days to be left alone," Kiore murmured to herself, dressed once more in her robes and sitting on the raised cot. "I wish I knew what to do…I know Seiryu can't be trusted – they killed my Warriors and kidnapped me, but…Chichiri stabbed me." She hid her face in her hands, unable to get past this point. _"I know it was Chichiri,"_ she thought despairingly. _"But why…what did I do? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_The priestess still has no idea Tomo can copy people,"_ Miboshi thought in satisfaction, entering the tent and observing the torn young woman for a moment before approaching her. "Lady Kiore, Lady Yui requests you join her for dinner."

"No, thank you," she replied stiffly, turning away from the Warrior. "I'd rather starve to death, thanks anyway."

"As you wish, priestess," he bowed slightly and retreated from the tent for the time being, leaving the captive alone with her thoughts.

"_I thought I was beginning to love him…And I was foolish enough to hope he might have cared for me in time. But…how could Chichiri have done this?"_ Kiore wondered, racked with anguish as she felt her wound. It was a long, clean slice, but not deep enough to seriously cripple her further.

* * *

"Why haven't we done anything yet?" Tasuki demanded in a growl, as the four Suzaku Warriors crouched in the bushes not far from the Seiryu camp.

"They haven't been keeping a very vigilant guard," Mitsukake commented, "Perhaps Kiore isn't bait after all. Or they're so confident they believe they have nothing to fear from us."

"Well, we'll show 'em how wrong they are!" Nuriko grinned, but glanced at Chichiri curiously. "But – why _haven't_ we attacked yet? It's been almost three days now."

"If we charge in carelessly, their spells will affect us and we won't stand a chance," the monk replied seriously. Although his mask had remained in place he seldom said 'no da' anymore, a fact which didn't escape his companions. "I need some more time to erect a strong enough barrier to shield our presence entirely from Nakago and his wards."

"Phst!" Tasuki huffed, and gripped his harisen firmly. "Just gimmie one good shot at those bastards and they'll all fry!"

"Keep your voice down, stupid!" Nuriko hissed, slamming his fist into Tasuki's head. "Do you _want_ us to be found?"

"Damn!" Tasuki groaned, rubbing his sore head as he got up from the ground where he ate dirt.

* * *

"What now, Nakago?" Kiore asked calmly, as the tall European strode into the tent, followed by Yui who was carrying a bowl of something.

"Such rudeness," he replied haughtily, and she eyed him suspiciously as he took the bowl from Yui and held it in front of her enticingly. "Tell me, what do you see, living in blindness all these years?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" she demanded, but he merely gazed at her.

"What is it like?" he repeated. She sighed loudly and glared at him before shrugging.

"I see darkness all the time. If I look at the sun sometimes it lightens to a light black, but it's never light and the warmth never seems to reach my eyes," she told them. "I'm unable to be independent and I always need someone to help me. I hate it."

"What would you think if you could see once more?"

"I think you should tell me what you're trying to say, Nakago," she told him firmly, tired of playing games with the Seiryu man who made her sick.

"This, priestess of Byakko, has the power to restore your eyesight completely," he said with a smirk at her sharp gasp. "This is what I have been working on for these past days."

"What's the catch?" she asked. "I have to lend you my power or something like that?"

"Of course not," he replied smoothly, placing it in her hands. "It is a token of our goodwill, tangible proof that Seiryu wishes to help you."

"You killed my Warriors!" she cried, tossing the concoction back at him. "What makes you possibly think I would trust you at all?"

"As you wish," he inclined his head. "I shall leave it here, in case you reconsider. There are no strings attached to this – none at all."

Kiore's blind gaze followed the sounds of their footsteps and she took a shaky breath as she heard them leave.

"_What do I do now?"

* * *

_

"Just be patient," Nakago told Yui calmly as they strode back to their tent. "The temptation will become too much for her to bear soon."

"Will it really restore her eyesight to normal?" Yui demanded, and he smirked.

"I didn't lie."

* * *

All her life Kiore had wanted to be able to see again. Distant and blurry memories of color and sights had imprinted themselves onto her mind, and they were the only hope she had ever had. Her grandfather had spent whatever was needed to see numerous doctors concerning a cure, but all had turned up empty-handed. Since then she had learned to come to terms with her handicap but was never fully able to accept it, the memories always on the edge of her mind, as if the past was taunting her.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind and held her head in her hands, the bowl sitting on the table next to her.

"_How can I believe that bastard?"_ she yelled at herself. _"They killed my Warriors without mercy! They would have killed me, and now they're toying with me. There's no way –"_

"_**There are no strings attached to this – none at all."**_

"_It's not possible!"_

Kiore let a cry of frustration and curled her fingers into fists. Nakago had erected wards around her tent to keep her from manipulating the wind, which was probably a good thing at that point. Calming down after a moment, she hung her head back and took a deep breath to steady herself.

* * *

"I see you've taken it," Nakago commented, as Kiore strode into his tent that night with a determined look on her face. "I assume it worked as promised."

"You said it yourself – there are no strings attached to this," she reminded him. "If there was, I would say I am indebted to you. As it is, I am deeply grateful to you, no matter how much it disgusts me to say there."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said calmly, and waved a hand at Miboshi, who had followed her to the tent. "Take the priestess back to her tent for the night. We shall talk more in the morning," he promised, and she gazed at him intently, her eyes appearing to be made of translucent steel.

"So, will she trust us now?" Yui asked sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow at him after Miboshi had followed Kiore out. "She didn't seem very grateful."

"She is," he chuckled quietly and folded his hands on the desk before him. "She thinks she can now avenge her fallen comrades. Prepare to welcome the Suzaku Warriors sometime tomorrow, Soi."

"Yes, sir," she bowed and strode from the tent.

* * *

"It's…amazing…" Kiore murmured late that night, gazing up at the tent ceiling in awe. "I can actually see light…I can see people, and myself, and the wind – I can't believe it." Closing her eyes, her thoughts flashed back to the moment she had taken the potion. For a second everythinghad beenpitch black and devoid of life, and the next moment she opened her eyes. A flash of light nearly blinded her again before she adjusted to the lamplight, shaking her head and wiping tears from her eyes. The sensation had been unbelievable, to see again after so many years.

* * *

"Grandpa, where's Kiore?" her mother demanded. "It's been almost a month now! You can't seriously think we'll believe she went off with a friend, can you?"

"Believe what you will," the old man shrugged calmly, the book resting in his lap underneath his palms. "But that is where your daughter is."

"Oh, I give up!" she threw her hands up in frustration and stalked out of the room, followed by her husband soon after.

"Fools," the old man said contemptuously, stroking the book as if it was a living thing. He had been disbelieving when Kiore was born, seeing a vision of a white light that said she was destined something greater than he could ever imagine in his wildest dreams. The middle-aged entrepreneur, having wild dreams to begin with, soon came to believe the vision and prepared himself for Kiore's moment of glory. Unfortunately for him, she had gone blind at three, leaving his dreams in shambles. Not even the most skilled doctors had any hope of restoring her sight, and the man put his dreams on the shelf, certain they would come to nothing. Almost a year ago, however, he had overheard a young man discussing a certain book with his friend at a library, and had followed them to his house.

He quickly acquired temporary ownership of the book and had the best scholar in Japan working to produce an exact copy, while the old man himself toiled over the magical aspect of the book. In the end he had persevered, and the original was discreetly returned to the young man, while the copy was put into his library. Thanks to the promise he had exacted from Kiore years ago when she was a child, to prevent her from accidentally ruining his books, the old man knew his secret would be kept safe until the time came.

"It appears she's living up to my expectations," he said in satisfaction, skimming the words once more.

* * *

"Damn it!" Tasuki grumbled, fighting off several guards. "They were expecting us! Some wards, monk!"

"It appears Kiore _was_ bait," Mitsukake said grimly from Nuriko, who was clubbing their attackers with a tree.

"This is too easy!" the strong man grinned, and was suddenly thrown backwards, sending both he and Mitsukake into boulder.

"Nuriko! Mitsukake!" Chichiri yelled, and froze when a ward suddenly held him in place. "Nakago."

"Do you ever discard that ridiculous mask?" the man demanded, and Chichiri's mask was promptly ripped away. "And it appears Tamahome isn't here as well. What a shame – I'll have to content myself with killing you."

"That's better – now I can see what he's planning," Ashitare said in satisfaction, stepping forward confidently. "It took you bunch long enough to come around."

"Bastards!" Tasuki shouted, and grunted when Soi hit him with a lightening bolt. "Damn it…"

* * *

"Lady Kiore, please remain in this tent until I return," Miboshi ordered, and Kiore looked up in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she demanded. The Warrior paused at the tent flap, but didn't turn around.

"The Suzaku Warriors are attacking us to get you back," he said finally, and glanced slyly at the young woman. "The Warrior Chichiri is among them."

"Chi-Chichiri?" Kiore stammered, and rose swiftly as Miboshi left the tent. "No way am I just going to stay here! Time to get going while I can – and since I can see, it makes life that much simpler," she added with a grin, and slid a thin dagger from her robe sleeve. She slit the canvas down the middle and stepped out of the tent, taking a moment to breath in the fresh air before glancing around cautiously. "It looks like they're all occupied – good. I'm not letting Suzaku get their hands on me either."

* * *

"What have you done with the priestess of Byakko?" Mitsukake demanded calmly, as the group was slowly surrounded by Seiryu.

"You mean that blind girl?" Nakago said, casually taking a moment to think. "Ah yes – the one Chichiri stabbed. Well, _our_ Chichiri, at least."

"Damn Tomo," Chichiri muttered, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"She's safe and healthy, there's no need to fear for her safety," he continued. "In fact, she seems quite content here. She certainly hasn't expressed the desire to return to Suzaku."

"That's a lie!" Tasuki shouted. "You make her sound like some kind of heartless bitch!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Nakago corrected with a cold smile. His eyes flickered in another direction for a split second, but Chichiri was unable to discern what the man had been looking at. The monk quickly returned his attention to Nakago as he continued to talk. "However, she most definitely despises Seiryu."

"You killed her Warriors – of course she would," Nuriko said, with a 'duh' tone.

"I shall offer conditions for her release, however, that will guarantee your safety as well as hers."

* * *

"Nice try, priestess," Suboshi commented, wrapping his Ryuuseisui around her legs and pulling her back to him. "Nakago thought you might try to escape. The Suzaku pets are all cornered, and he's probably offering them surrender terms. Of course, that's just niceties."

"I figured," she said dryly, trying to stand up with her legs entangled in the Seiryu Warrior's spell.

"I'm to take you back to the tent," he informed her, and casually began to drag her back to the camp.

* * *

"If the woman returns to her world and promises not to return, she may go," Nakago said calmly. "After all, a priestess of Byakko with no Warriors has no way to summon her god. Therefore, she is useless except for a minute amount of power she may possess. I have determined it isn't worth Seiryu's efforts to try to take this power for ourselves."

"That sounds too easy," Tasuki grunted, eyeing the blond man suspiciously. "It's a trap."

"You may think that if you like," Nakago shrugged, and turned to the tent. "Suboshi! Bring the priestess outside to prove to these men that she is unharmed and safe!"

"Kiore!" Chichiri gasped, and strained to break free from the wards as Suboshi dragged her outside briefly before bringing her back inside the tent.

"There, you see?" Nakago asked, gesturing to the tent. "A little bruised for her escape attempt just now, but other than that unharmed. What shall it be? If you don't take her, I'll merely kill her. She is of no use to me."

"We'll do it," Nuriko decided abruptly, earning wide-eyed glares from his fellow Warriors. "We'll return her to her proper world, and in exchange you won't harm us."

"As you stand there you won't be touched," Nakago agreed, and waved his hand at the tent. Suboshi brought Kiore out, and they noticed a limp hindering her walking.

"Here, take her," Suboshi said, and tossed her towards them. Chichiri caught her and held her in his arms. With Tasuki watching their backs the others turned away, prepared to leave.

"Chichiri, you dimwitted fool," Kiore suddenly laughed.

"_What_?" Nuriko gasped, and jumped forward as Kiore plunged a dagger into the base of Chichiri's neck, just below his hairline. The monk staggered forward and the young woman leapt free, revealing her true form. "Tomo! You bastard!"

"You should have been more astute. Suzaku," Nakago chuckled dryly as Chichiri fell to the ground. Seiryu's wards were still in effect and Mitsukake was unable to heal the monk's wound. Chichiri lay face-down on the ground bleeding from the deep wound, unable to even move.

* * *

Ack! Now what's gonna happen? Well, I'm going to let you all sweat it out for a bit. And just a note, in case any of you can't get why Kiore's acting like she is. She's blind, remember, and has to rely on her other senses to tell what's going on around her. When Tomo's illusion-Chichiri stabbed her, to her, that WAS Chichiri, since she doesn't know about Tomo's powers. So she can't understand it and really believes that Chichiri is the one who harmed her.

Just a note...Please review!


	7. Wind Goddess

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

The final chapter is upon us! It would've been out a LOT sooner, but fanfiction was giving me problems...damn them. Anyway, it's all better, since I can actually UPLOAD documents, so here we are!

The final chapter...

Wow. This was actually supposed to be longer, but this is how it turned out. It's been a pretty good ride, huh? Oh, just in quick reference to the previous chapter, kiramira pointed out that Kiore should've known that Chichiri didn't stab her. Well, that's what I thought too! I kept typing, going "Come on! You should know it's a trap!" But the way I look at the whole thing, Kiore ONLY has her senses; she's come to rely so much on them she can't believe that they might be wrong- it'd be like saying she could be wrong about so many other things, ya know? (No da!) So she feels she can't trust anyone at all at this point, and she puts total belief in her senses. Not herself, persay, but the senses themselves. I can't really understand it either, but I just thought this is the way she might act in that situation. I don't always have to agree with my characters! As long as you guys don't hate her...

Whew, I've babbled on long enough! Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, for those who actually read this, continue on!

Please review if read. No flames.

* * *

"Chichiri!" Kiore shot awake, and rubbed her aching head. "Damn Suboshi…drugging me to keep me quiet…" Groaning, she stood on her unsteady legs and winced as a pain in her neck shot through her body. "Ow! What the…" She touched her neck, but there was no apparent wound. A sick feeling overcame her and she gasped, realizing what she was sensing.

"Chichiri!"

* * *

"So, I see the bond was stronger than I anticipated," Nakago commented, turning slightly as Kiore rushed out of the tent.

"Chichiri!" she shrieked, seeing the Warrior bleeding to death on the ground.

"Is this the real one?" Tasuki whispered, and Nuriko nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah…I think."

"Nakago, what did you do?" she demanded, turning on the general. "You're a monster!"

"I'm surprised you can still see me clearly enough to face me," he informed her coolly, and she froze in her tracks.

"What…?"

"That potion was only temporary. It should be wearing off about now," he mentioned, and she dropped to her knees as her sight indeed began to slowly fade into black once more.

"No…" she choked out, tears running down her face as her eyes faded back into their paleness and world of darkness. "Nakago – I'll give you my power if you let them all live," she said suddenly, rising to her feet. "I'll do whatever you want, just let Mitsukake heal Chichiri and let them leave unharmed."

"Kiore – you idiot! Don't do it!" Tasuki shouted, but she ignored Suzaku's protests.

"Well, Nakago?" she asked shakily, unable to keep her composure in face of her loss.

"All right," he nodded, and glanced at Soi. She nodded back and disappeared into the trees, and Nakago dropped the wards.

"Mitsukake!" Nuriko urged, but the doctor was already at work to save Chichiri's life. His palm glowed briefly over the wound, before it closed up and the doctor sat down heavily.

"He's alive," he sighed, and Kiore slumped to the ground in relief.

"Don't worry – we'll come back," Tasuki promised, as Nuriko heaved Chichiri onto his shoulder and helped Mitsukake up as well.

"No, you won't," Nakago smiled coolly.

"What are you doing?" Kiore cried, as lightening bolts struck the Warriors once they had entered the trees.

"I said they could leave here unharmed – this camp," he informed her. "The forest is not part of our camp, is it?"

"Nakago…you bastard," she said, her voice dropping to a monotonous quiet. "You'll pay for killing the Warriors of Byakko, and you'll pay for everything you've done to all of us!"

"Get back!" Nakago ordered, surprising his troops. Kiore's robes and hair began to float around her as she hovered in the air, her eyes glowing a blinding white. A white haze surrounded her, and she outstretched her arms as she rose higher above them.

"Warriors of Seiryu," she began, her voice not her own. "You have committed your last heinous act of your lives, because you will all die here today."

"Byakko," Nakago realized, narrowing his eyes.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Tasuki demanded. The others were at a loss for words as a figure surrounded in white with golden eyes and streaming white hair descended from the clouds above the priestess and appeared to speak in her ear.

"That's the god Byakko," Chichiri said weakly.

"But she doesn't have the Shentso-Pao! How can she summon him?" Nuriko wondered.

"Perhaps it's a figure of speech," Mitsukake said thoughtfully, as Kiore was enveloped in the light of the god. "It seems that the Shentso-Pao is really the heart of a pure priestess."

"Retreat!" Nakago suddenly ordered, and his troops and fellow Warriors ran away with hesitation as the light began to glow even brighter around the apparition and priestess.

"We should probably get going too," Chichiri thought, as Nuriko quickly began to drag him away.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Tamahome demanded, glancing up at the sky. Bolts of white light streaked across the clouds above them, and the mountains beyond seemed to glow as well.

"The god of Wind, Byakko, has descended to earth through his priestess," Chiriko said calmly. Miaka and Tamahome's jaws dropped at this news and they stared at the teenager.

"**_What_**?"

* * *

"Holy crap," Tasuki breathed, as the sphere of light enveloped the entire Seiryu camp and decimated everything within it. "Is that really Kiore?"

"It's the power of Byakko," Chichiri informed them tensely, trying to see past the blinding light to find Kiore. The light abruptly vanished the next moment and revealed Kiore was still hovering in the sky, her arms outstretched and eyes glowing, only a white tiger was standing behind her, curled around her legs protectively.

"The Beast Spirit of Byakko – the White Tiger," Nakago muttered, and whirled to face a frightened Yui. "Yui – summon Seiryu, now! Or we'll all die!"

"But…I…"

"If that blind woman can do it, surely you can," he sneered. She stared up at him for a moment before nodding, and crossed her hands over her breasts as he muttered a spell. A dark light enveloped Yui as she rose into the sky as well and a gigantic Blue Dragon wrapped it's coils around the priestess, it's fangs bared at the serene-looking Kiore. One hand now rested on the Tiger's head and the other rested at her side, but she gazed calmly at the ferocious-looking enemy.

"This isn't going to be good," Nuriko managed to croak out, as the two Beast Spirits faced each other, their priestesses drawing in their power. Kiore was now dressed in a white robe with black embroidery, slippers, and a thin circlet on her forehead, while Yui was garbed in blue and silver.

"I've had enough of Seiryu and his Warriors," Kiore said suddenly, breaking a long silence, and they got the feeling it was Byakko speaking as well. "I rule over the Wind, and as the second god embody purity and protectiveness. This young woman has suffered much because of me, and she is more than worthy to summon my power."

"War and Water is my domain, Tiger," the Dragon growled, not even bothering to use Yui as a vessel. "I may be the last god created, but my spirit protects those who fight!"

"And that is why you are destined to lose, Seiryu," Kiore said, her voice returning to normal. "I fight to protect those I love and care about, while you fight for the sake of war. Someone like that can never accomplish justice, no matter what they do."

"Enough, priestess!" the Dragon barked out and a sudden rush of water, as sharp as daggers, hurled itself towards Kiore. Instead of inuring her, however, it impacted against a shield of wind and the air could be seen swirling around her as it absorbed the water into it. "Damn you…"

"I do not want to kill the child," Kiore said, once more in Byakko's voice. "Release your possession of her, Seiryu, and then we will do battle!"

"She is a priestess – she is meant as a sacrifice for my power!" Seiryu argued, tightening his grip around Yui. "The girl shall not be freed."

"Then so be it," Byakko said sadly, and Kiore swept her arm towards Seiryu and Yui, her fingers outstretched. A beam of light flashed briefly from her hand as a vortex of wind formed around her before she released it at Yui. The Dragon growled angrily as the vortex split into blades of air, injuring Yui and Seiryu through her. "Once more, Seiryu – release the priestess and shall do battle."

"Never!" the Dragon said defiantly, and suddenly squeezed Yui even tighter. She cried out in pain and Kiore flinched as well.

"Seiryu, let her go!" Kiore ordered, the Tiger now in front of her and appearing ready to charge.

"Do not try to order me, woman!" Seiryu sneered. The Tiger leapt forward but was an instant too late, as Yui disappeared into the Dragon's great jaws.

"Damn it!" Nakago cried, collapsing to the ground.

"What's going on?" Tasuki asked nervously, as the Suzaku Warriors backed away from those belonging to Seiryu.

"A Warrior's life is connected to his priestess," Chichiri said grimly. "If the priestess dies, the Warrior will. Seiryu just absorbed Yui to gain her power."

"And now is absorbing theirs as well," Mitsukake finished in disgust. Kiore remained still as the Tiger returned to her and watched dispassionately as the Warriors of Seiryu shot into the sky and surrounded the Dragon before disintegrating into the Beast's body. The Dragon roared triumphantly as he grew even more monstrous in size, stretching across the sky and making Kiore seem like an insect beside him.

"No more chances, Seiryu," she said quietly, and closed her eyes calmly. The Tiger regarded her for a moment before padding toward her. The Warriors gasped as the Tiger seemingly merged with Kiore, and the god Byakko appeared where Kiore was.

"This young woman was more courageous than anyone I've ever encountered, Seiryu," the god said, his voice echoing in their ears. "She sacrificed her soul to empower my return to this world, in order to put an end to you!"

"But…how did she….?" Tasuki stuttered. "Her Warriors are dead!"

"A priestess does indeed control her Warriors' lives, but even more importantly, their souls," Byakko informed them. "This young woman gathered the spirits of her fallen comrades to her and I have been filled with their love and compassion, as well as her desire to protect those she loves. With these, Seiryu, you shall be killed."

"You will never defeat me, Tiger!" the Dragon roared. The god remained slightly taller than a regular human but calmly faced the enormous Dragon, and the Suzaku Warriors could feel the power of the two gods clashing.

"Should we get out of here?" Nuriko suggested, but Chichiri shook his head.

"Byakko is protecting – no, Kiore's spirit is protecting us," he corrected himself, and Nuriko stared in amazement when he saw his friend's eye was filled with tears.

"You will die, Byakko!" Seiryu roared, and rushed at the god who was emanating an aura of serenity and peace. As their powers collided a light blinded anyone who saw it before the Dragon was pushed away, while Byakko appeared to be calm as ever.

"It will not be as easy as that, Seiryu," the older god admonished the creature. "You have lost all pride as a god, and have lowered yourself to something rank and evil. For this reason alone it is my duty to ensure you never do harm to a living being again."

"You cannot hurt me!" the Dragon sneered. Byakko remained still, and suddenly disappeared from the sky.

"Where'd he go?" Tasuki gasped, but snapped his jaw shut when the god reappeared directly above Seiryu, looking down on the Dragon.

"I control the air, and everything in it," Byakko said by way of explanation. "A creature such as you has no hope of defeating a god who is filled with the pure power of a priestess."

"So high and mighty, Tiger," Seiryu said, trying to snap at the god's feet and finding him just out of reach. "I shall soon remedy that, however!"

"I warned you, Seiryu, and you refused my mercy," the god said calmly, and pressed his palms together in a gesture similar to what Chichiri used. His hands began to glow, and as the light stretched outward is seemed to pulse in rhythm with the wind around it. Byakko was soon encased in the sphere, and Seiryu howled in pain as the light began to touch him.

"Damn you, Byakko!" he raged, before he too was enclosed inside the light. The four young men stared at the sky in awe and then dived to the ground as an explosion shook the sky, seemingly coming from within the light and expanding in a wave around the area. The light suddenly flared bright and died suddenly, leaving the Warriors trying to get used to the sun, a dark light compared to what Byakko had emanated.

"B-By-Byakko!" Tasuki stammered, backing into a tree in shock as the god, now becoming transparent once more, appeared before them with the Tiger standing at his feet.

"Do not fear, Warriors of Suzaku," the god said with a gentle smile. "Suzaku is a just and righteous god, and I have no quarrel with one such as he. I have come here to honor the wish of the young woman known as Kiore. She sacrificed her life to protect you, willing to live in the eternal blindness of her spirit rather than allow you to die."

"So…she's…" Nuriko managed, but Byakko interrupted him with a shake of his head. He moved his arms and a shimmer began to glow, and Kiore was suddenly held in the arms of the god.

"She has sent herself to the place where all priestesses who sacrifice themselves go," Byakko explained. "As a sacrifice, they must enter an eternity of what they fear the most, but the sacrifice can only be pure if willing and desired with the whole soul and heart. This young woman wished for me to tell you that she is glad to have met you – and to tell the monk in particular something." The god fell silent and his eyes locked onto Chichiri's. Chichiri's eye widened when the contact was broken and he took a shuddering breath. "The young woman's spirit will return with me to the world of the gods, where she shall one day find peace."

"Can we bring her back to life?" Tasuki blurted out, and Byakko regarded him in both surprise and amusement. Chichiri seemed like he wanted to say something but was unable to get the words past his throat.

"There is way," the god allowed, cradling the form of her spirit closer to him protectively.

"Let me guess – one of us has to take her place," Nuriko said stiffly, the words coming out before he could stop them. Apparently, being in the presence of a god affected more than was thought.

"Not quite," Byakko shook his head slightly. "The young woman must have a strong link to this world – to another soul, to be exact. It must be stronger than her will to protect, and strong enough to sustain her soul for as long as she lives."

"I wish to try," Chichiri said suddenly, much to the surprise of the oblivious Tasuki and unsuspecting Mitsukake. Nuriko rolled his eyes at their surprise and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest firmly, but didn't say anything to object.

"I will allow it, young Warrior of Suzaku," Byakko said finally, and motioned for Chichiri to come nearer. "Close your eyes," the god commanded. "Your spirits shall do the rest."

The other Warriors watched in amazement as Chichiri closed his eye and seemed frozen to the spot in front of Byakko, who continued to hold Kiore's body as a father would hold his child.

* * *

"_Where is this place?" Chichiri wondered, finding himself floating in a world of pitch-black darkness. Feeling his feet hit something solid he took a tentative step forward and looked around frantically for Kiore. "Kiore? Where are you?" he called, moving around blindly. He paused when he heard a noise, and attempted to head in the direction it was coming from. As he grew closer the noise became clearer, and he realized it was someone crying – or laughing. His eye widened in shock when he saw Kiore sitting on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest and encircled by her arms._

"_Kiore…?" he began hesitantly, and took a fearful step forward. "Kiore!" He tried to say something else, but stopped when he realized she was saying something._

"…_loved him. The darkness may envelop my sight but not my heart," she said quietly, almost as if reciting a prayer. "I'd die a thousand deaths to protect them. I'd die for all eternity and suffer constant darkness to protect him."_

"Him_?" Chichiri repeated, and stepped forward to rest his hand on her shoulder lightly. She seemed not to notice his touch and his brows furrowed in confusion._

"_Chichiri…" she whispered, and he froze in shock. He had suspected she cared for him, but to realize he was the reason she had sacrificed her soul was something else entirely. Chichiri dropped to a crouch next to her and embraced her tightly, pulling her to him in desperation._

"_Kiore, please, wake up," he pleaded softly. "Kiore…what do I need to do?" He racked his mind for an idea, but her voice suddenly penetrated the daze._

"_I love you, Chichiri," she whispered to herself, and he almost slapped himself for his stupidity._

"_Kiore – Kiore, I love you," he told her firmly, and bent down to press his lips against hers. "I love you," he murmured, and her clouded-over eyes suddenly cleared as they widened._

"_Ch…chiri…"

* * *

_

"What the hell?" Nuriko yelped as Byakko suddenly released Kiore as her body floated towards Chichiri. He returned to reality in time to catch her and she woke from the darkness to find herself embraced by Chichiri.

"What…happened?" she asked, looking around in amazement. It took a moment to realize she could actually see what was around her, and her fingers touched around her eyes tremblingly. "Byakko…"

"This young man's love was strong enough to bring you from the darkness," the god said firmly. "This connection will sustain you for as long as you live, and you will not return to the other side if you continually strengthen this bond. The bond is the reason you sensed his dying presence, and how he could sense you so clearly through Seiryu's wards."

"Oh, yeah, he could, couldn't he?" Tasuki realized in surprise, and Mitsukake nodded wisely.

"Live a long life, priestess, and remember that I shall remain with you in spirit for the rest of your life," Byakko promised, as he faded into the wind.

"Chichiri…" Kiore tried to finish but couldn't, and buried her face into his chest instead. He held her closer and pressed his cheek against her hair, and they were completely oblivious as Nuriko dragged the thick-headed Tasuki away from them.

"Honestly," Mitsukake shook his head in amusement as he followed the pair, leaving the couple alone.

* * *

The group returned to Konan to recuperate from the adventure and to plan their next move, and Kiore took the opportunity to share her story with them.

"That's amazing," Miaka said, her eyes wide as they finished telling the others what had happened. Even Hotohori's jaw was hanging open in a very un-emperor-of-Hong-Nan-like way, while Chiriko was frantically taking notes as they talked.

"So, that's what that light was," Tamahome realized, and rubbed his forehead. "So, do we still summon Suzaku, or what?"

"Of course!" Miaka said firmly, jumping to her feet with a determined grin on her face.

"And Byakko will support you as long as I do," Kiore added, Chichiri's arm securely around her. The monk had never looked happier to his friends, and had stopped wearing his mask for good.

"Yes!" Miaka cheered, and put one foot forward. "Then we move out! But first – a feast!"

Chichiri and Kiore watched in amusement as Miaka rushed off out of the room, chased after by Tamahome. The others ambled out of the room at their own pace, leaving them alone. Kiore suddenly turned to the window as something began to make noises on the wood, and her eyes widened in surprise as she gazed at it.

"Chichiri…what's that?" she asked.

"It's rain," he told her, smiling at her childlike curiosity that seemed to emanate from her ever since she had regained her sight and was able to see everything once more. He also harbored the idea that the god Byakko was housed in her spirit as well, and it was his own inquisitiveness as well.

"Really?" she checked, and her lips turned into a smile as she suddenly hugged him tightly.

* * *

Anyone who asks what Byakko told Chichiri mentally gets slapped. I thought it'd be obvious! Anyway, there's the end. I told you I'd change things around and such! I hope this was satisfactory for you guys - now, read my TasukixOC fic! And review!

I just want to thank all my reviewers and readers for their immense help, and especially Kyae Sohma for being such a great beta to work with. Yay for her, because this would've taken longer if not for her.

TAL


End file.
